Hollowed Soul
by Naru-chan-chan
Summary: A blank slate. She doesn't smile. She doesn't cry. She doesn't know love, sadness, or anger. All she does is live, and there are those who wish to take that away. Can Anko, who knows what that is like, do anything to help? FemNaruto, somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AND THAT MAKES ME A SAD PANDA…**

**HOLLOWED SOUL**

**CHAPTER 1**

Mitarashi Anko did not like having private meetings with the Hokage of Konohagakure. It tended to make her a bit nervous from time to time, and quite often they were over the stupidest things as well. It wasn't her fault that the enemy shinobi were so weak that she accidentally ended up slicing them into three pieces. How was she supposed to know the fire ninjutsu she used would have spread around like that? The mission was near a hot spring, was it really that bad to spend an extra day traveling back home?

Whatever the reason for the meeting, the former Sannin apprentice sighed as she trudged along the streets of the village. Her violet-purple hair seemed to shine a bit as the sun gleamed down into it. There was a light breeze in the air, one that would occasionally give a stronger gust, but keeping her hair in the usual, rather messy bun kept it from blowing around too much. She nibbled on the end of a stick, one that used to hold her favorite food, dango, while stuffing her hands into her long, tan colored trench coat. It billowed in the breeze, revealing a sight that would drive most men, and some women, mad with lust. A somewhat tight, fishnet body suit was clinging to her body as she walked. If one were to look closely, they would see… some assets to some degree, as Anko was one who did not have a body to be ashamed of. However, then they would have to face the wrath of Anko, and there were truly few who wanted to do that.

Off setting the suit, was a tan miniskirt, one just a few shades darker than her coat. After all, one wouldn't want to give it all away. Plus, despite what one might think, Anko did have some dignity about her. To finish off her attire, she donned the Konohagakure hitai-ate around her forehead. A pair of black shinobi sandals rested on her feet, with a pair of metal shin guards just over top of them.

Anko's chocolate-brown eyes looked about as she neared her destination, the Hokage's Tower. Occasionally, she would some of the villagers give her a strange glance. They may even appear to be whispering something or another. Anko was no idiot. After all, old habits die hard and Konoha was definitely no exception to the rule. Again, the woman sighed, and shot a glare straight over her shoulder at the two whispering villagers. They did not miss this, and quickly shut up, moving away from the woman.

"Morons…" Anko muttered to herself as she continued her walk.

Yes, these things were not new to Anko. She had built quite a reputation while she was away from the village for a short time during her childhood. Of course, when one is the apprentice to one who was once considered to be one of the most promising shinobi in the village, Orochimaru, then that was to be expected. Especially considering what all had occurred involving the snake Sannin. However, those were memories that Anko didn't feel like reliving at the moment, or ever if she could help it. Still, there were those times when they just popped in… and the only one who could truly understand and help was her good friend, Mr. Sake. At any rate, the girl decided to leave thoughts behind as she finally reached the tower from which the Sandaime conducted all of his business involved in running the village. The tower was located in the direct center of the village and wasn't hard to miss from anywhere, unless you were blind…

Anko pulled the dango stick out of her mouth, and flicked it into a nearby trashcan as she walked to the door. She gave a somewhat lazy wave to two shinobi of Jounin rank who were standing outside the doors, most likely serving as guards or something. Despite the fact that the Sandaime was probably still the most powerful shinobi in the village, it was still a job of other shinobi to keep him safe.

Anko looked about the lobby of the tower as she walked in. As usual, a receptionist was sitting behind a desk that led to the Sandaime's main office. She walked up to said desk, clearing her throat as she did so. The receptionist, a young woman of probably about twenty-seven or so, looked up, scoffing a bit at the sight of Anko. Anko decided, just for this once, to play the bigger person and let it go. Besides, no reason to add to the list of whatever she did wrong with a murder charge.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"Hai, I'm here to see Hokage-sama." Anko replied directly. "I should have a meeting with him."

The receptionist paused, and began to shuffle about her desk. It appeared that she was looking for something, which was quite possible since the desk was usually kept in such a mess. For a receptionist, she definitely was not one who was up to par with tidiness. The receptionist smiled weakly as she appeared to find what she was looking for, a clipboard. Attached to the board, was a sheet displaying the Hokage's schedule for the day. The woman seemed to look it over, flipping through the three or so pages carefully. Finally, the receptionist nodded and looked back up at Anko.

"Found you… However, the Hokage is in a council meeting for the moment, please take a seat over there and wait." the receptionist ordered.

Anko groaned and flopped herself on a couch in the lobby. She detested the council. To her, it was a bunch of stuck up, wrinkled bastards, all of which had lost touch with reality years ago. Of course, now the next thought entered her head… Was the council going to be in on this meeting that the Hokage summoned her for. Had she done something bad enough to garner their attention? Anko bit her lower lip a bit as she seemed to process several thoughts through her head. However in the end, she decided that there was nothing in particular she could think of. Anko sat up a bit on the couch, and reached into one of the pockets on her coat. She pulled out a small scrap of paper, and opened it up to read the contents to herself again. It was in fact, the letter the Hokage had sent her earlier requesting her presence. In fact, there was no reason as to why on the note. It was just stating for her to come talk to the man.

Time must have passed quickly, because the door to the Hokage's office opened. Anko snapped out of her thoughts as the members began to exit the room. The woman quickly hopped to her feet, and made her way back over to the reception desk once more. The receptionist gave her a nod, and allowed Anko to enter the Sandaime's room.

"Good day, Hokage-sama." Anko greeted as she walked into the room. It was the best greeting to use during times when you might be in trouble. "I trust you are having a pleasant day?"

"Hai, hai…" the old man chuckled. "Please, come in Anko. And there is no need to be so formal. You aren't in any trouble."

Anko smiled sheepishly, and made her way fully inside the office. She shut the door quietly behind her, and made her way to a chair that sat in the middle of the room. The Hokage gave her a gesture to take the seat, which she did promptly. It was quiet for a moment. The Hokage had decided to refill his pipe and relax a bit with a good smoke after his recent meeting with the council. Much like Anko, he too did not care for the group much, and they more often than not tended to test his nerves and patience. He inhaled the tobacco with a satisfied smile, and turned to the woman. He cleared his throat in the process.

"My apologies for the wait, Anko." the Sandaime began. "We all know how the council can be at… well… all the time."

"Hai." Anko replied.

"At any rate, the reason I've asked you to come here today is a rather unusual one." the Hokage explained. He paused as he took another puff of his pipe. He could see slight confusion in Anko's eyes, so he continued. "In a way, I've asked you here to undertake a mission of sorts."

"Mission? Gomen, Hokage-sama, but I'm afraid I don't quite understand what it is your asking me here." Anko explained. "What kind of a mission is this that you couldn't even go into the specifics in your summoning of me?"

She held up the note for the old man to see. He nodded, taking another puff of his pipe in the process. A small sigh escaped his lips.

"As I said, this is not a normal mission, Anko." the Hokage said. "In fact, it involves someone from within this very village… A child, no less."

"A child?" Anko asked.

"That's right." the Hokage answered. "But I guess I should start at the beginning. Tell me, do you know of the Kyuubi incident? That fateful night twelve years ago, that took the Yondaime from the mortal coil?"

Anko hesitated for a moment. It was not because she didn't know what truly happened. No, quite the opposite in fact. Unless you had recently moved to the village, or you were clueless idiot, then all of the adults knew just what happened. There was another version of the story though, which is what the children were taught. She decided that she would give a brief rundown of both versions, just in case.

"The Yondaime was a true hero. When the nine-tailed fox demon known as Kyuubi attacked the village of Konohagakure, many brave and powerful shinobi laid their lives on the line to protect the village, their home, their friends and families. However, not all of them were capable of living… In fact many died in the battle. So, the Yondaime took it upon himself to vanquish the demon fox. However, Kyuubi was just to powerful to stop, or at least without a counter act. Unfortunately, the Yondaime was slain in the battle as well, dying like a true hero to protect the village, and all of its people." Anko quoted.

"Very good… But how about the truth?" the Sandaime asked quietly. "The version we adults know to be true."

"The adult version, the accurate, one-hundred percent, truthful version was a little different. It started off the same. The Kyuubi attacked the village, and many lost their lives in the process. However, the next part was where it differed. The Yondaime was still able to stop the Kyuubi. He didn't though, have a fight to the death. Though the Yondaime was strong, he knew that by his power alone he would not be able to defeat the Kyuubi. Instead, the Yondaime was forced to use a jutsu, a forbidden, suicidal jutsu, which cost his life right after using it. By sacrificing himself the Yondaime was able to not kill Kyuubi, but rather seal him." Anko explained.

"Correct…" the Sandaime answered. "Right into the body of a newborn child. I believe you know her as Uzumaki Naru?"

Anko gave a silent nod, and felt a shiver run up her spine. Yes, everyone in the village knew of her, in one way or another. A child who had a great burden placed on her, and lived a life of misery and hate, instead of care and love. The villagers knew of the Yondaime's brave sacrifice, however that didn't stop them from hating the vessel that now housed the Kyuubi. This girl… She could contain the fox forever. But that would not bring back their friends. It wouldn't bring back the family they lost, or anything else for that matter. And, despite how the Sandaime tried his best to explain it all to them, the people of Konohagakure just couldn't understand.

Naru was not a hero to them. She was not a container for the demon fox. To them, Naru was the Kyuubi. There was no denial in this. The villagers couldn't stand it when they learned of this. They wanted the child dead. Killing Naru would kill the fox. Killing the fox would avenge their loss. Anyway they tried to replay the thought in their head, it came out the exact same. So, in order to keep the child safe, the Sandaime enforced a law. It was one that forbid the discussion of what truly happened the night of the Kyuubi incident. It was now law, which no one other than their generation was allowed to know. And to make sure this happened, the Sandaime promised that if word got out, that should something happen to Naru, the ANBU rank of shinobi would find out, and be dispatched to take care of the problem.

Unfortunately, not all, if truly anything was sunshine and roses from then on. There were other ways to damage the container of the Kyuubi, besides physically. (Though truth be told, it was still done that way more than once.) There were ways to harm her emotionally and mentally. The adults would eventually become parents, and as parents they would warn their children about Naru.

Don't talk to her, she's too stupid to understand.

She's a monster, and talking to her will make you one too.

Don't play with her, there's something wrong with her.

She's a bully. She'll trick you, and then hurt you.

Simple words, but when drilled into the head of a smile child enough… Well it's obvious to see the results. Anko had seen them first hand… After all, she was used to the same things. Granted, she was older when they occurred, and therefore probably able to over come them. Naru though… She grew up hearing those words. Hearing adults and children alike tell her those things.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect… I don't think I was called here for a history lesson." Anko mused.

The whole thought of Naru… She found it to be quite depressing, and would rather move on quickly to a new topic. Or at the very least find out the true reason for her being called here today. The Hokage gave a silent nod, and took a deep puff of his pipe.

"Hai, you are correct… There is another reason I have called you here." the Sandaime responded. His eyes lowered down to a crystal ball that was sitting in the middle of his desk. Slowly, he rose his hands over it and began to move them about the ball. "There is something I would like for you to see, Anko. Would you mind looking a bit closer?"

Anko hesitated for a moment, but not for long. She rose out of her seat and made her way to the desk. She gazed down at the ball on the desk. Her eyes narrowed cautiously as an image slowly started to become present in it. It appeared to be a classroom setting. It was one that Anko recognized immediately as a classroom within the Shinobi Academy within the village. It was empty for the time being, something to be expected since it was still about an hour or so before classes for the day would start. However, as Anko's eyes scouted the room over, she found that it wasn't so empty after all.

A girl was sitting in the back of the class, towards the left corner. Her skin complexion was a bit pale, almost looking as if she rarely went out into the sun. Her hair, though long and pulled back into a ponytail that went down to the middle of her back, was a light blonde color. In fact, it was seemed to be faded, almost giving off a white tint if Anko didn't look at it in the right light. The girl wore rather dark clothing. She wore a sleeveless, black shirt, which came to just above her navel. On her hands were a pair of black, fingerless gloves. A pair of black, baggy shorts were on her legs. They extended to just above her knees. Her outfit was completed with a pair of black, shinobi sandals resting on her feet. She had bandages wrapped around her arms from her wrists up to her elbows, and a leather choker around her neck. However, the most distinguishing feature on her was not clothing… Nor was it the pale skin or hair. Rather, it was the faint, whisker-like marks on her cheeks. Anko's eyes widened a bit as it came to her.

"This is?" she began to ask.

"Hai, Uzumaki Naru…" the Sandaime finished for her.

"But, what is she doing there? Well, what's she doing there so early?" Anko pressed on. It wasn't so much that the girl was there. It was a common ambition of most children in the village to actually want to be a shinobi. "Most kids would be just now getting ready for classes, wouldn't they?"

"Most would…" the Sandaime replied. He took a small puff off his pipe and continued. "However, Naru isn't like most… She didn't want to even enter the academy in the first place."

"Nani? Then why is she there?" Anko asked in confusion.

"I thought that maybe it would help her." the Hokage admitted. "Perhaps if she was able to interact in a place where the parents weren't always there to influence the children…"

"It didn't work though, did it?" Anko asked.

"I'm afraid not…" the Sandaime answered. "The fears and such that the children's parents had driven into their minds had seemed to take a firm hold. They were either miserable to Naru… Or just avoided her completely."

"So, what did you do?" Anko asked. She looked up from the ball and into the Hokage's eyes. "Surely you didn't force her to stay there?"

"No." the Hokage assured her immediately. "I gave her the option of whether or not she wanted to stay or not. She chose to do so herself."

"But…" Anko protested. She didn't understand why Naru would to stay in a place that didn't accept her much better than the village… Maybe it was even worse. "Why would she want to stay there?"

"I'm not sure as to why…" the Sandaime mused. He removed his hat and rubbed the top of his forehead for a moment. A sigh escaped his lips in the process. "Maybe… It's better for her to be ignored, rather than face the hate of all of the village…"

Anko gave a silent nod back, and adjusted her eyes back to ball. She felt a slight twinge of familiarity when looking at Naru. It reminded her of the first few weeks when she first arrived in the village after her former sensei. Granted, Anko was able to over come it. Maybe it was because that it didn't start until she was older, more mature and able to deal with it. Or maybe it was because she had good times in her life before then… Naru though, she had to deal with the hate her entire life.

Anko watched the girl silently. Naru was currently reading a book. Her eyes never moving off the pages, very rarely did she even blink. Suddenly, a sound could be heard from within the class. The Hokage moved his hands around the ball, moving the scene from the girl, over to the door. It was none other than the teacher of the class, one Unimo Iruka.

He was a shinobi of Chuunin status. He had brown hair, which a bit long. He kept it pulled back into a small ponytail. He had a tan complexion, a sign that he probably spent a good amount of time outside when possible. He wore the standard attire of a shinobi of the village. It consisted of a navy blue jumpsuit and a green vest with the symbol of Konohagakure on the back in red. A pair of blue shinobi sandals rested on his feet, and his hitai-ate was tied around his forehead. A long, red scar stretched across the bridge of his nose.

He looked around the room, a slight look of surprise escaped his lips. Even though it was an almost daily thing, seeing Naru in the room before him was still weird to him. It may have been because there was no rational explanation about how she was even managing to get into the room before anyone else. That, and he had to admit the girl was quite strange…

"G-Good morning, Naru. I trust you're feeling well this morning?" Iruka greeted, as he walked towards his desk in the front of the room. He turned around to look at Naru. The said girl gave a silent, unmotivated nod, not even taking her eyes away from the book in her hands. He sighed at the sight, rubbing the back of his head. "The same as always…"

Anko watched on as time slowly moved on. Slowly, the other students began to pile into the classroom. She wasn't much surprised, not by what the Hokage had explained to her. Sure enough, not one student would make the effort to go sit by her. Most wouldn't even look at her either. It made Anko feel a bit sick to her stomach, and she felt a desire to go to that classroom and give them someone to avoid. However, that's when someone else caught her eye. A small girl, about the same height as Naru. Maybe she was even a hair or two shorter. She had pale skin, but unlike Naru's, it was more of a fair complexion. She wore a pair of navy-blue pants, with a rather baggy, gray jacket. The trim around the neck and wrists resembled white, fluffy material. To Anko's surprise, there was a clan symbol on the girl's jacket. It belonged to one of the most stuck up, and possibly snotty clans in the village, or at least that was her opinion of them. The clan she thought of this way, was in fact the Hyuuga. The girl had short, dark hair which gave off a blue tint of sorts. And, like all the Hyuuga, her eyes were pale and pupil-less. If one were to look closely, they would notice that they had a slight lavender tint to them.

"G-Good m-morning, Naru-chan. M-May I sit here?" the girl asked quietly.

Anko noticed she seemed a bit nervous, but it did not appear to be directed at Naru. Naru looked up from her book, and over to the seat beside of her. She then looked up to the Hyuuga, and nodded.

"Hai." she replied and then went right back to her book.

Anko was a bit surprised. She honestly didn't think that Naru could even talk for a moment. Even if it wasn't a full sentence, it was better than nothing.

"Hokage-sama, that girl… Who is she?" Anko asked, looking up at the old man. "I mean, I know she's a Hyuuga, but…"

"That would be Hyuuga Hinata, the heir to the main clan of the Hyuuga." the Sandaime answered. "She is the only student within the class that will even acknowledge Naru. Well, she acknowledges her as best she can. Hinata is a bit of a shy, and rather soft-spoken one. As you can see, even Naru can cause her to be a bit… nervous."

"Still… It's a surprise that it's a Hyuuga of all people…" Anko remarked.

"Indeed…" the Hokage agreed.

He slowly removed his hands from the crystal ball as Iruka was about to begin the class. The image slowly faded away, until it was gone completely. Anko slowly backed away from the ball, and looked up at the old man.

"Hokage-sama… Forgive my rudeness, but…" she began.

"I know. You are wondering just why I called you here, and showed you this, correct?" the Hokage asked. Anko gave a quick nod. Slowly, the Sandaime rose from his chair. He walked to a window in his office and looked out, gazing at the village that stretched out before him. "Tell me, Anko… Did Naru remind you of anyone?"

"I suppose…" Anko replied quietly. "She kind of reminded me of myself… During that first month or so when I returned from…"

"Hai, I know…" the Hokage answered. "She's alone, distant… Drifting further and further away from what it is to be a human. It's almost as if she's become nothing more than a doll of sorts. She used to laugh, smile… But slowly, over the years… It just went away."

"What about the Hyuuga girl?" Anko asked.

"She tries. I'm not really sure what motivates her to do so." the Sandaime replied. "But it doesn't seem to work. Naru… I think she is too far gone. At least, for her to be reached to by one person alone… This is where I want you to come in at."

"Me?" Anko replied. "Look, I don't mean to doubt you Hokage-sama… But I'm not the best person with kids…"

"That maybe, but I believe you both have more than one thing in common." the Sandaime replied. "You both know what is like to be alone. You know what is to be hated… To be despised by people who simply just don't understand, or choose not to. I think, that if anyone can reach her, or at least help Naru return to being a human… It's you."

"But what do you expect me to do, Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

There was a moment of silence that passed between the two. The Hokage slowly turned around, taking his pipe from his mouth in the process. He looked Anko in the eyes and nodded.

"As you know… The Genin graduation exams are just around the corner." he began. "And… I think I would like for you to be a sensei for one of the squads this year. Naru's squad to be exact... That is, if she passes this year."

"Excuse me?" Anko asked. "I didn't think I could do that, I mean, I'm only a Tokubetsu Jounin… Isn't being a sensei for just Jounin rank only?"

"Normally…" the Hokage responded. "However, I am the Hokage. And I can make exceptions to this if I need to… And I believe this is one of those times."

"And the council was just willing to go along with this?" Anko asked.

A slight hint of disbelief was in her voice. She knew the council didn't much care for her either. It wasn't exactly a little-known fact.

"I didn't give them a choice. It is my choice on how the teams are formed." the Hokage explained, a slight smirk on his lips. "So Anko… What do you say?"

Anko hesitated for a moment. Slowly, her eyes drifted back over to the ball. Thoughts of Naru began to go through her head. She remembered what it was like. She remembered what it still was like. Someone young, fragile, like Naru, should not be expected to have been expected to deal with it… And it was obvious that damage had been done. Anko sighed, and gave a nod.

"Hai, I'll do it." Anko replied. "I know what it's like… I can't… I won't let it happen again. Another me…"

The Hokage only nodded in response. Words were not needed this time. He could tell by Anko's eyes that she was going to do whatever it took. However, even though it was his idea to this… The Hokage had to wonder if it was just maybe too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AND THAT MAKES ME A SAD PANDA…**

**HOLLOWED SOUL**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konohagakure. The sun was shinning brightly in the cloudless, endless blue sky. A gentle breeze blew through air, allowing the village to have that perfect temperature of not too hot, but not too cold either. On the streets, the usual hustle and bustle was just beginning. Shops were slowly turning their closed signs to open, and street vendors were beginning to open their stands for the day. Women began to shop and chat with one another as they walked about. In the park, two men were beginning to play an intense game of Shogi. Children laughed and cheered as they ran about playing tag and other various games. Yes, all in all it was another blissful, content day within the village. Though by looking at one girl, you wouldn't know that... Mainly because she was still sleeping.

For at this moment, the sun had just begun to peek inside the window of a tiny apartment building. The beams of sunlight seemed to bounce against the wall, slowly making their way down in an almost teasing manner. Eventually, they had reached their target, causing a small, almost completely missable groan to come from a futon. A figure could be seen rustling around in the sheets, before slowly sitting up and letting the blanket fall down around her legs. Sleepy, dull blue eyes blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. She scratched her head a bit, rustling around her pale blonde, rather messy hair a bit. Then she slowly slid off the single mattress with a blanket and pillow she called a bed, stretching in the process. Yes, it was starting out as just another morning for Uzumaki Naru.

She quietly bent down, and straightened the sheet and pillow on her "bed" for a moment and then turned to the only other piece of furniture in the room, a single dresser which was located near the door to the room. Silently, she walked across the cold, wooden floor of the room. The only sound echoing out into it being the sound of her bare feet padding across the floor. A small sigh escaped her lips as she opened the dresser, and removed her usual attire. Naru walked them back to her bed, and then returned to the dresser once more, pulling out a single, pale, worn pink towel, which she then carried to the bathroom. It was small, having no more than a sink, toilet, shower, and mirror. Setting her towel on the toilet, Naru quickly stripped herself, and climbed into the shower. It was a bit older than probably preferred, as one could see rust stains circling the drain on the floor, and it took Naru quite a bit of a yank to get the door to it to shut. However, the girl didn't complain. She simply took a deep breath, as if bracing herself for something as she turned the knob.

A slight yelp could almost be heard escaping her lips as the ice cold water began to pour out on her. It didn't really matter how high she turned the temperature up, as this was the only water that ever came out. Naru quickly wasted no time in cleaning herself, in an attempt to hurriedly escape the ice water. She did take note that she was lucky it was spring. This water was most unsettling in winter and fall. As she cut the water out and stepped out of the tub, a slight growl could be heard coming from her stomach. Naru looked down at her stomach, and nodded. She quickly dried herself with her towel, and then wrapped it around her head as she walked to her bedroom. She quickly put her clothes on, and then removed the towel from her head. Carrying it under her arms, Naru made her way from the bedroom, towards the kitchen, which also served as the living room for the girl.

It was rather plain looking. Like the other rooms there was not much inside. A single, small, round, wooden table sat up against the wall with a single chair under it. Across from it was a small stove and refrigerator. Just past the refrigerator, were two small steps and the front door. A single window was just over the table. Before making herself a meal, Naru carefully climbed up on the table, and opened the window. A small clothesline of sorts was hanging outside of it, to which Naru placed her towel to dry for the day. She then climbed back inside, shutting the window behind her and sliding off the table. The girl turned to her refrigerator from there, and peered inside to see if there was something inside that interested her. In the end, Naru settled on a single apple and a glass of milk. A rather quick and light meal, but she was running a bit behind today.

After finishing the meal, Naru wiped her mouth off, and returned to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair in its usual way, before returning to the front room. She walked to the front door, slipping her sandals onto her feet in the process. However, instead of going out right away, she knelt down and began to examine a small, wooden shelf sitting by the door. Stacked neatly on the shelf, was a row of books. They were all ones Naru had read several times before, but to her they were all classics and she would read them forever if she could. After picking out the one that looked the most interesting for today, Naru exited the apartment.

Naru looked about for a moment to make sure everything was in place. You see, the girl lived in a... less than friendly neighborhood. In fact, one could say that they were the slums of Konoha. Still, the girl didn't complain. It was still somewhere to come every night to rest and such. That, and this was the only place where many didn't seem to give a crap about her at all. Most wouldn't even raise an eye at her. The girl began to walk down the stairs, and opened her book in the process. Flawlessly, she walked about the roads that led from the apartment building and towards the academy. She knew every twist and turn, all without having to look up from her book. The only time she would look up was when she took a moment to turn the page.

"Must be routine..." a figure said, watching Naru walk about from a distance. "I wonder if she's that involved in the book… Or does she just use it to not notice the looks and such around her."

"I wouldn't doubt that, Anko." a man answered. "But it's really hard to say if something is ever bothering her. The only time I ever get an answer from her is when I happen to call on her in class."

"I see…" Anko replied, rubbing her chin a bit in the process. "And you said she's distant to everyone, right?"

"For the most part…" Iruka sighed. "Although, she seems to be a bit open to one person, if you really call that open…"

"Hyuuga Hinata." the woman answered.

"Hai… Although, I guess you should know that since you met with the Hokage about this the other day." Iruka responded. He paused for a moment, and looked at a watch around his wrist. "Well, I have to get going. The graduation exam is tomorrow… It'll be her third time…"

"Right… See ya later, Iruka." Anko waved as the Chuunin began to make his way to the academy.

Anko sighed a bit, making sure that the man was out of distance, before she too began to walk down the street. It was a rare thing for her, but she too was making her way to the academy. Even though she learned a few things about Naru the previous day, Anko couldn't help, but feel the desire to learn more. She felt the best way through this was through careful observation. She had actually been keeping an eye on Naru for a bit now. Iruka had met up with her earlier in the morning to show her where the girl lived, and the two had been following her at a distance ever since she left. And while Naru may have been to involved in her book to notice them, Anko was able to notice all the looks.

She noticed every narrowed eye. Anko saw people point and whisper. She noticed it all. And she had to admit, seeing them being done at someone else was quite unsettling. Seeing it all done to a girl as young as Naru made Anko feel a bit sick to her stomach even.

Suddenly, Anko was snapped out her thoughts when she heard the pitter-patter of feet running across the ground. She didn't look up, but rather out of the corner of her eyes to see Hyuuga Hinata moving at a quickened pace. Anko noticed that the girl seemed to slow down a bit as she neared Naru, almost as if she was suddenly too shy to say anything. Anko raised an eyebrow to this, watching as the Hyuuga seemed to fall back a bit. Then, she suddenly took a deep breath, and moved forward to be side by side to Naru.

"O-Ohayou, N-Naru!" Hinata greeted in a friendly, yet shy manner. "H-How are you today?"

Naru seemed to pause in her walking. For one brief moment, she lowered her book. It wasn't a whole lot, but just enough for Anko to see that Naru was looking at her from the corner of her eye. The blonde girl said nothing. Rather, she gave a silent nod, before returning to her book. Anko sighed at the sight.

"Looks like Iruka wasn't kidding about how little of a reaction it was…" she mused. "I better keep a close eye on things while she's in class. Maybe there's something else I can pick up on…"

Anko followed the two at a distance to the school. There wasn't much of a reaction between the two, and when there was it was only Hinata trying to make small talk while Naru would either nod or shake her head. This of course, left a slightly disheartened Hinata, but it didn't seemed to manage to stop the girl. Anko made a mental note of this.

Upon arriving at the academy, Hinata and Naru made their way inside. Anko didn't follow however. Rather, the woman made her way around the school yard, towards the back of the building. She paused and looked up a bit, her eyes narrowing in the process.

"Damn… It really has been too long… I don't even remember which classroom is Iruka's anymore." Anko sighed.

She looked back down and to the left to notice a tree standing beside her. A small grin came to her lips as she quickly began to leap her way up the tree, quickly moving from branch to branch. Anko would quickly scan each class as she made her way up, trying to find which one Naru was in. About the fourth branch up, she finally managed to find the girl.

Naru and Hinata were just walking into the room at that moment. The classmates were currently talking amongst themselves. Iruka was no where to be seen. He probably was on his way to the classroom though, so it wouldn't be long. She watched closely as Naru made her way to her usual seat. Hinata still following close behind. The Hyuuga was about to sit along side Naru, when another girl appeared stopped her.

The girl had long, pink hair that went down to her lower back. She was wearing a red dress with small, white designs in it. Underneath the dress, was a pair of navy blue shorts. A pair of blue shinobi sandals rested on her feet, and a red ribbon was in her hair. The girl had a fair skin complexion, and emerald green eyes.

"Hinata, are you trying to completely trash your reputation?" the girl asked, placing her hands on her hips in the process. "I mean, sitting next to that… that thing is just asking for people to start talking about you."

"Th-there's n-nothing wrong with N-Naru, Sakura-chan." Hinata said quietly, her eyes falling to the ground in the process. "J-Just because she's quiet… and reads all the time, doesn't mean there's something wrong…"

"Come on, Hinata… That mean's there's plenty wrong! She always acts like she's in her own little world. She ignores everyone… I mean, she doesn't even pay attention to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura protested. "Come on, I won't let you ruin your reputation!"

Anko watched in anger as Sakura grabbed Hinata by the hand and began to drag her away from Naru. The woman began to feel the urge to jump through the window and beat the pink-haired girl down within an inch of her life. Luckily for Sakura, Iruka happened to walk into the classroom at this point. She watched as he made his way to the front of the room, being closely followed by another shinobi.

Like, Iruka he was of Chuunin level, and even wore an outfit similar to him. His skin was a lot paler than Iruka's though. The man had long, silver hair that went down to just past his shoulders. However, he currently was not wearing a hitai-ate at all. He paused for a moment, and even went as far as to turn his head to glance out the window. Anko felt herself take a deep breath, but sighed in relief when it appeared that she went unnoticed. There was something about the man that seemed very untrustworthy… Then again, it was also possible that Anko was just being paranoid. She waited a moment until both men had passed the window, then she climbed out on the branch some. This way, she could get a better look at Naru and how things went down in the class.

"Ohayou, everyone." Iruka greeted as he arrived at his desk in the front of the room. "Everyone please settle down, as we have quite a lot to do today." To the man's surprise, everyone in the classroom did as told. He chuckled to himself at the sight, as the only time when the class seemed to listen was during the last few days of the year. "I'm sure as you all know, tomorrow is the graduation exam. It's the test that will determine whether or not you need more time at the academy, or if you are in fact ready to take the first step into the ranks of a Konohagakure shinobi, and become a Genin."

"So, to get you all ready for it, we shall begin reviewing information and techniques you have all learned over your time here." the silver haired Chuunin added.

"That's right, Mizuki." Iruka replied. "And to begin, we shall review the history of Konohagakure…"

Anko sighed, and felt a yawn escape her lips. Even as an adult, these classes were still so boring. She quickly shook her head in an attempt to wake herself up and keep her attention on Naru. Anko was not surprised at what she saw. While the class was actively participating in Iruka's lecture, Naru was currently engrossed in the novel she had brought along with her to class. Anko sighed at the sight, and watched on.

Mizuki cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Iruka. The teacher looked over his shoulder at Mizuki, who in turn motioned his head in the direction of Naru. Iruka looked over at the girl, and sighed. He slowly began to walk up the stairs towards the girl's desk, slowly put his hand on the girl's shoulder. If one would have looked closely for a moment, they would've seen Naru jump a bit. She slowly lowered her book and turned her head to face the man.

"Naru… Reading another interesting book, I see…" Iruka began. "Since you're reading it, you must know all about what we've been reviewing. Care to tell us what it was?"

The blonde girl gave the man a blank look. She bit her lip a moment, her eyes quickly falling to the desk as she felt every eye in the class on her.

"I… I don't know…" Naru replied quietly.

"I see…" Iruka replied. A slight apologetic look was in his eyes, one that didn't go unnoticed by Anko. However, in a moment it was gone, and replaced with a stern, forceful look. "I see… I must be boring you then. How about we move on to practicing jutsu for the next portion of class then, shall we? Everyone to the front of the room!"

Various groans and grumbles could be heard as the class made its way to the front of the class. Naru followed along behind everyone else, her eyes not daring to rise and meet any of the others. The students all lined up along the front of Iruka's desk. The said Chuunin stood before them holding down a clip board. He seemed to be writing something down for a moment, before addressing the class again.

"Now… We're going to start by practicing the henge jutsu. When Mizuki calls your name, I want you to come forward and make a perfect henge of the Hokage." Iruka instructed.

"First up, Haruno Sakura." Mizuki called.

"Nice going, freak…" Sakura muttered as she shoved past Naru, just loud enough for the blonde girl to hear.

"Alright, just make a henge of the Hokage, Sakura." Iruka instructed.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Sakura replied.

She began to focus her chakra, and soon a cloud of smoke puffed into the room. Iruka waited patiently as the smoke cleared. Before him no longer stood Sakura, but rather the Sandaime with a proud grin on his face. A moment later, smoked puffed out again, and Sakura stood where the old man had once stood again.

"Very good, Sakura." Iruka said.

"Next up, Uchiha Sasuke." Mizuki announced.

"Hn." a boy replied, walking forward.

He had raven-black hair and eyes with a pale skin complexion. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He also had a pair of white shorts on, with blue shinobi sandals on his feet. Much like Sakura, he performed the desired jutsu with ease… In fact, he did it even better.

"Very good, Sasuke…" Iruka commented.

"That was amazing, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

"It was nothing for Sasuke-kun!" another girl cheered. "You blew Bill-Board Brow out of the water!"

"I doubt you could do better, Ino-pig!" Sakura shot back to the girl.

She had blonde hair that she kept pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a purple skit with a slit in the side, and a purple, sleeveless top. She had bandages wrapped around her thighs and waist.

"Settle down everyone. Yamanaka Ino, you're next." Mizuki sighed.

One by one this continued. A student would be called, they'd perform the jutsu, and then the next one would be called. Finally, Mizuki smiled a bit as he looked up and called the next name.

"Next up, Uzumaki Naru." he called.

Anko's eyes narrowed carefully as she tried to look in a bit closer. Slowly, Naru made her way to in front of Iruka. The man gave the girl a stern look, but a small smile as well.

"Alright, Naru." Iruka began. "Remember, all you have to do is make a henge of the Hokage. Are you ready?"

"Hai…" Naru replied.

Anko watched as Naru closed her eyes and began to focus her chakra. Iruka, Mizuki, and the entire class watched closely as a cloud of smoke exploded where she was standing. Slowly, the smoke cleared. Iruka's eyes widened at the sight he saw. Standing before him was in fact the Sandaime, but not the one he was used to seeing.

The henge Naru produced was short, probably not much taller than she was. His face was completely disfigured with wide lips, crossed eyes, and a big, bumpy nose. A cloud of smoke exploded, making the strange looking Hokage return to the form of that of Naru. Anko eyes narrowed again, as she listened to the classroom that was busting out in laughter.

"Everyone quiet." Iruka began. "Quiet down, now!"

Save for Hinata though, the class continued to laugh, only stopping when the bell rang. The Chuunin sighed as the students rushed back to their seats to begin to gather their things. He put the clipboard back down on his desk, and turned to face the class once more.

"Don't forget the exam is tomorrow…" Iruka sighed. "Make sure you study hard, and have a good afternoon."

The class began to rise from their seats and exit the room. Iruka watched as they filed out the door, Naru making sure to take her time to exit last. A thoughtful look appeared on his face as he began to walk forward.

"Naru!" he called out, causing the blonde girl to turn slowly. "Would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

The girl seemed hesitant for a moment. She gave him a careful look, as if she was trying to look him up one side and down the other. Slowly, she sighed and gave a silent nod. Anko sighed, and hopped down the tree to the ground below. She watched from the corner of the building to see the two begin to walk off the school grounds and back into the village, and then followed along stealthfully.

The woman later found herself at a ramen stand by the name of Ichiraku. She waited a few moments, making sure that Naru and Iruka had time to enter, before making her way inside as well. Both Naru and Iruka were sitting at the center of the counter. Anko quietly made her way in and took a seat at the corner behind Naru.

There was a brief silence between the student and teacher. It was as if Iruka was unsure of where to begin. Meanwhile, the silence seemed to no effect Naru at all. Rather, she was simply sitting there in silence, calmly eating the ramen. Her book was propped open in front of her, allowing her to read and eat at the same time. Iruka watched the girl out of a corner of his eye. He then glanced back a bit, noticing Anko watching the scene carefully as well. He took a small breath, and cleared his throat to gain the attention of the blonde girl.

"Naru… May I ask you something?" Iruka asked, placing his chopsticks on the counter in front of him in the process. The blonde girl turned a page in her book, and slowly looked over at the man. She gave him a silent nod. "Alright… This is coming up your third exam, Naru… I mean, I don't want to pry, but… Why do you keep failing?"

"Nani?" Naru asked.

Her voice may have had a bit of surprise in it. However, at the same time she somehow managed to retain her calm and cool look and nature. Iruka sighed, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I mean… This is the third time you'll be taking the exam, Naru…" Iruka went on. He was trying to find the right words without upsetting the girl, but it was hard to tell whether or not he was coming close to doing so. "Is there something you want to talk about? Is there a reason?"

"Safety." Naru replied simply. Iruka gave her a confused glance. Naru noticed this, and went on. "I do not have to worry about my safety there. I do not have to see the hated glares of an entire village… I fail for my own safety. Out here is nothing, but disappointment. I do not wish to waste my time to struggle for something I will never obtain."

"Acceptance…" Anko muttered to herself, looking down at the ground.

She knew the feeling all to well… After the incident with her former teacher… Well, it was something she longed to get back, and still had not managed to secure… She was snapped out of her thoughts by a chuckling Iruka.

"Naru, don't you understand?" Iruka asked. Naru gave him a slightly confused glance. "They all think the same of you, because you don't try . To them, all you have done is prove them right. They have nothing else to go on."

"I… I don't understand, Iruka-sensei…" Naru asked.

"Think about it this way, Naru." Iruka said. "If you were to pass the exam, and become a shinobi… The village would have to gain more respect for you. You'd prove them wrong… And from there it would only grow…"

"I… I don't know…" Naru sighed.

"Look, Naru…" Iruka replied. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently at the girl. "I'm not saying you have to try… But you never know what could happen if you did."

"I see…" Naru muttered.

Iruka and Anko watched as she silently rose from her seat, and began to walk towards the exit of the stand. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the girl as she opened her book, and began to leave.

"Naru?" he called out. "Where are you going?"

"Home…" she said simply, her voice still mono-toned. "I have a bit of thinking to do…"

There silence as the girl walked out, her body disappearing into the darkness. Anko rubbed the back of her head as she watched the girl leave, and moved to sit beside Iruka. Neither one spoke for a moment. Iruka calmly finished his ramen and paid for the meal, and then the two shinobi left the stand as well.

"Do you think she can pass?" Anko asked. She looked at Iruka carefully, a bit of concern in her eyes. "Do you think she'll try to?"

"It's hard to say, Anko." Iruka replied. "I'd like to think that a difference was made here, but… I'm afraid the only way we can be sure is to wait until tomorrow… However… Should she actually try, I think it's possible."

Anko gave a silent nod. The two didn't say anything more as they walked. Only a simple wave as they reached the point in the street in where they would go separate ways. Anko sighed as she began the walk home, the only thing to keep her company being the sounds of crickets. She had a sick feeling in her stomach for some reason… One that told her this was only the start of things to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AND THAT MAKES ME A SAD PANDA…**

**HOLLOWED SOUL**

**CHAPTER 3**

Anko sighed with disgust as she leaned against the village gate. Much to her dismay, the woman had been assigned to a patrol mission in the forest surrounding Konoha. She wasn't to fond of this kind of mission. More often than not there was little to find. However, there were two other things that added to her frustrations. One, she was forced to do this on the same day as the Genin graduation exam. This meant that she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Naru as she'd like to do. Second, and possibly the most irritating factor of the mission, was her partner that would be joining her on the mission.

"For Kami's sake, hurry it up…" Anko muttered, tapping her foot impatiently. "We were supposed to start this mission an hour ago…"

Her eyes looked up from the ground and towards the village path, narrowing slightly in the process. A sigh escaped her lips as she spotted a single Jounin walking along the street towards her. He was wearing the usual uniform of the village shinobi, however there were a few features that stood out. He had silver hair, which seemed to defy gravity as it stood at an angle. His hitai-ate was covering his right eye and he had a face mask which covered the entire lower half of his face. The man's nose was buried into a small, orange book. He never looked up from it once as he walked, and he seemed to be able tell exactly what was in his way and where he was going while reading.

"Yo." the man greeted. He lazily rose his right arm and waved, still without looking up from his book. "My apologies about being late, Anko. You see, I ran into this small boy who had lost his puppy, and I--"

"Shut it." Anko groaned, glaring daggers at the man. "The last thing I need is another lame, phoney excuse from Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, lowering his book a bit in the process. He rubbed the back of his head slowly, before shutting the book and placing it in a pouch which hung on a belt around his waist.

"Blunt as usual, eh Anko?" Kakashi said.

"Let's just get this over with…" Anko muttered. "I'd like to spend as little time with you as possible, and I do have other things to do today."

"Alright then, let's go." Kakashi replied.

The woman wasted no time in leaving the village gates and beginning the patrol. Another sigh escaped Kakashi's lips. He wasn't sure why Anko was in such a hurry, but it didn't really bother him much. The faster the two got the mission done, the faster he could return to his Icha Icha Paradise. As for Anko, the faster she got this mission done, the faster she could get back to the academy and check up on Naru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka sighed to himself as he slowly made his way to the classroom. It had been a long year, but once again another class of hopeful students would be partaking in the exam. It was always a somewhat interesting time for him when it came around. The students were put to a test to see if they were truly ready for the world of a Shinobi. Some would pass, and move on in that said life. Some would fail and would then either have to try again next year, or would simply give up all together. He wondered which of the students would fall into which category. Iruka had a feeling about a few, but there were some he wasn't so sure about… Naru included.

"I wonder if she is truly going to try this year…" Iruka thought. "She seemed to have a slight change in her opinion… But was she just telling me what I wanted to hear?"

Iruka sighed again, and shook his head. He knew that there was no real telling just yet. He would simply have to wait and see if Naru would try. He looked up as he reached the door to his classroom. Iruka could hear the kids inside chatting, and it caused him to chuckle a bit. The students were always so excited or some nervous when this day came around. It hadn't really changed much since the day when he took the exam. Iruka suddenly was snapped from his thoughts as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He turned to see Mizuki smiling at him.

"Well, looks like it's exam day, eh Iruka-san?" Mizuki asked.

"Hai…" Iruka said. "Or as some like to call it, Judgment Day."

"Heh, hard to believe that nickname stuck around so long…" Mizuki chuckled. He brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and nodded. "But it's true. This is a big day for many of the students… Will they pass or fail… Enter the shinobi world, or find another way in life for them to pursue…"

"Hai… But I have a good feeling about this year's students, Mizuki." Iruka replied. "It may have been a bumpy path for more than a few… But I think we can expect great things from them all."

"Even Uzumaki Naru?" Mizuki questioned, giving the instructor a curious glance. "From what I've seen, the girl doesn't seem to be motivated to try much of anything… In fact, hasn't she been failing on purpose? Seems a little strange, don't you think?"

Iruka turned and returned Mizuki's curious glance. It was a bit odd that he was questioning these things about Naru, particularly just moments before the graduation exam would be taken. Still, Iruka stood strong.

"I said everyone, Mizuki. Naru is no exception." Iruka asserted.

Mizuki simply shrugged and Iruka sighed. He turned back to the door, and opened it up slowly. As if it was rehearsed, the students within the class all rushed to their seats and the talking and noise within the room was replaced with silence. The sight caused Iruka to chuckle again, but he was silenced soon when Mizuki placed his hand on the man's shoulder again.

"Don't look now, Iruka-san…" Mizuki said. "But we're short one Uzumaki."

Iruka looked around the room, and nodded silently. Sure enough, Naru was nowhere to be seen amongst the students. In fact, her usual seat in the back of the room by the window was vacant. Iruka sighed and walked towards his desk at the front of the room with Mizuki following close behind.

"Looks like my talk didn't help at all…" Iruka thought. He sighed again, placing a small clipboard he had been carrying down on the desk, before turning around to face the class. He cleared his throat a bit before placing a smile on his face and addressing. "Well class, today is the day. Today you will all be taking the exam which will determine whether or not you are ready to graduate from the academy and become Genin."

"It is a major step for you all." Mizuki added. "This exam will help determine what you all may be doing for your future."

"However, know that we are proud of you all." Iruka concluded. "You have come a long way, and no matter what the outcome, we are sure you will all have a bright future ahead of yourselves."

Iruka paused for a moment as he began to hear a sound. It sounded like footsteps. The more he listened, the louder and more hurried they sounded. Mizuki and the other students must have heard them too, because they had began to look about and try to figure just where they were coming from. Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and in stepped a somewhat flustered Naru. She looked around the room as she felt every eye on her, she quickly lowered her head, as if ashamed of herself and moved quickly to her seat.

A satisfied smile made its way to Iruka's lips. Naru had decided to show up for the exam after all. A quiet cough escaped Mizuki's lips, gaining the attention of Iruka.

"She's a little late, Iruka-san…" Mizuki whispered.

"It doesn't matter, Mizuki. She's still here." Iruka replied. He turned his attention back to the class, gaining their attention once more. "Alright, everyone… Let's get back to the matter at hand. We will now be going over the exam."

"First of all, the exam will not be written." Mizuki began to explain. "Rather you will have to perform a jutsu of our choice."

"A jutsu?" Sakura asked from a row closer to the back of the room. "That's it?"

"It's not as easy as you think, Sakura." Iruka replied. "You will be graded on more than just performing the jutsu. We will be grading on other things such as accuracy, stability, and the amount of difficulty you seem to have while performing them."

"If you are not able to perform even one jutsu up to what we feel should be the quality of a student ready for the world of a shinobi, then we will be forced to fail you." Mizuki added. "However, you will be allowed to try again next year if you wish. You will be able to practice and refine your skills more during this time to improve your chances of passing."

The room fell quiet again, as if Iruka and Mizuki were giving the students a moment to let the exam rules sink in. A few whispers could slowly be heard amongst some of them. It was most likeably a bit of nervousness for some, excitement for others. Naru wasn't sure exactly what to feel. In all honesty, she felt as if she was going to be sick. At the same time, she felt a bit anxious to get this over with. Maybe there was even a bit of regret for being here, as if she was biting off more than she could chew.

"Now… One by one we will be calling you into the room in the back." Iruka continued, looking over his should as he spoke. "You will perform the jutsu in the room, and based on your performance you will either pass or fail. As we said, should you fail you will have the option to come back and try again next year. However, if you pass you will receive one of these."

Iruka smiled as he pointed up to the hitai-ate tied around his forehead. It wasn't so much the headband, as it was the metal plate in the middle. It was slightly scratched here or there, but it was still in rather good shape. It shone a bit in the sunlight that was entering the room from the windows. The shine seemed to illuminate the symbol in the middle of the plate, which was a leaf. The leaf representing the symbol of an honorary shinobi of the village of Konohagakure.

"Now, if there aren't anymore questions…" Mizuki concluded, looking about the room. "Let us begin the exam. "Uchiha Sasuke, you're up first."

As Sasuke rose from his seat and made his way into the test room with Mizuki and Iruka, the class began to chat and await who would be called next. Naru sighed to herself. She had the feeling this was going to be the longest day ever. She wasn't even sure why she showed up to take the exam. There were parts of Iruka's speech that made sense to her, but on the other hand, maybe he was just setting her up for a fall… Naru shook her head at the thought. No, Iruka wasn't like that. The man had always been honest with her, well for all she knew anyways.

"Well… It took you long enough to show up." an unfortunately familiar voice said, snapping Naru from her thoughts. "I was kind of surprised actually. Even someone like you should've known that even showing up here today is just a waste of time."

Naru turned to see Sakura giving her a rather hateful glare. She even went as far as to combine the glare with a smirk. It was one of those looks that seemed to say "I'm better than you in everyway, so just go die."

Naru felt a shiver run down her back as she looked away from Sakura, and turned her gaze to the front of the room. The door to the testing room opened slowly, and from inside emerged Sasuke. He had a proud, yet calm smirk on his face. A shiny, brand new hitai-ate rested on a headband tied around his forehead. Sakura sighed in admiration, staring at Sasuke with every step he took.

"See, Sasuke-kun doesn't have to keep taking the test. One time, and he's done." Sakura swooned. "Of course, it's not fair to compare the two of you… And while you're failing the exam, like normal, I will be graduating and walking side by side with Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, please, Bill-Board Brow!" Ino sneered at the Haruno girl. "As if Sasuke-kun would want to be seen anywhere near you. Besides, he needs someone to drag him down."

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Iruka called to the back of the room.

"No, Iruka-sensei!" both Ino and Sakura replied.

Iruka sighed at the two girls, shaking his head slightly. There were definitely a few things he wouldn't miss when this class graduated. He looked down at the list and then back up.

"Haruno Sakura, you're next!" he called.

Sakura smirked at Ino and then made her way towards the front of the room. Even though the conversation had changed quickly, Naru began to feel like that maybe Sakura was right. Was everyone in the room expecting her to fail? Did she really have that many people counting her out? She looked around the room a bit, watching some of the other students in the room. She saw a few of them looking back at her. Some of them even whispering, pointing, and chuckling. That sick feeling in her stomach began to grow… She was even beginning to consider leaving. However, as Naru gazed back to the front of the room she saw a smile. Not one like the others gave her, the ones that made her feel lower than dirt. No, this one was a sincere, honest smile. Iruka gave her a silent nod, and then turned to enter the room after Sakura.

"N-Naru?" a quiet voice called out. Naru looked to her right to see Hinata now sitting in the seat beside her. "Is… Is everything alright? Sakura didn't u-upset you, did she?"

Naru gazed at Hinata for a moment before looking back down.

"No. I am fine." the blonde replied.

"H-Hai…" Hinata said, looking back down. She began to poke her fingers together a bit, as if she was nervous about something. The Hyuuga took a deep, quiet breath and looked back at Naru. "D-Do you think we'll do well on the exam, Naru?"

Naru did not reply with much, only a simple shrug. Hinata wasn't too surprised, really. Naru really never was talkative. Besides, her mind may have been elsewhere at the moment anyways. Hinata didn't know much about Naru, but she did know that this was not the first time the girl had attempted the graduation exam. Perhaps she was trying to stay focused and be ready for whatever the exam may have in store for them.

"Uzumaki Naru, you're next." Iruka called, snapping Hinata from her thoughts.

Hinata looked up at the test room as Sakura made her way to a seat beside Sasuke. A new hitai-ate was held tightly in her hands. Hinata looked over at Naru, who was still sitting in her seat. A blank look was on the girl's face, as if she hadn't heard her name called out.

"N-Naru? Are you alright?" Hinata asked. The blonde blinked a few times, and looked up at Hinata. "Iruka-sensei c-called on you, Naru… It's time for you to take your exam."

Naru nodded slowly and began to make her way towards the front of the room. She did her best to ignore the students around her. Still, it was hard to ignore all the whispers and such she could hear. Iruka smiled gently at her as she reached the man.

"Are you ready?" he asked calmly.

"Hai…" Naru responded.

"Alright then, let's go." Iruka said.

He turned towards the test room and led the girl inside. Hinata watched, feeling a bit nervous for the girl. She looked down at her desk for a moment, and then out the window by Naru's seat.

"Good luck, Naru…" she whispered.

The test room didn't look much different from Iruka's normal classroom. In fact, the only real difference was that it was smaller. There was only one row of seats, along with a blackboard and desk at the front of the room. Mizuki was already sitting at the front of the room, writing something down on a clipboard as Naru and Iruka came inside. He looked up and smiled at the two as they came closer.

"Uzumaki Naru…" Mizuki said to himself as he wrote something down again. "Are you ready for the exam?"

Naru took a slight breath and nodded. She didn't really know if she was ready or not… But she didn't have the time to really think about it now.

"Good." Iruka replied, as he walked to the desk and sat in his seat. "As you know, all you have to do is perform a jutsu of our choice. Remember, you graded on your performance, the difficulty you seem to exert when performing it, and the overall outcome."

Naru nodded and watched as Mizuki looked at the clipboard again. He showed it to Iruka, who gave him a nod.

"Alright then, Naru." Mizuki began again. "For your exam, we need you to perform the bunshin jutsu. In order to pass we need you to make two, flawless bunshin. You may begin anytime you are ready, Naru."

The girl nodded again and took a deep breath. Her stomach was now literally turning summersaults. The bunshin jutsu was always Naru's worst skill. Even at the beginning of her academy days, she had never been able to do it well. She did her best to calm herself. Iruka believed she could do this, and Naru felt she could trust the man.

"Go on, Naru… You can do it." Iruka said, smiling at her.

Naru quickly made the appropriate hand sign, and began to focus her chakra. Everything was now coming down to this final moment. She felt her heart racing as every second passed. Soon though, everything seemed to stop when she heard a cloud of smoke erupt behind her. Slowly, Naru took another breath, closing her eyes as the smoke began to clear. It seemed like years began to pass, until finally Iruka spoke.

"Gomenasai, Naru…" he said quietly. "You fail."

Naru's eyes opened and she slowly turned around. She didn't see any bunshin standing behind her. The reason being because there wasn't one standing. Rather, there was a single bunshin laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. It looked sick. The skin of the bunshin was paler than Naru's, and she had deep, dark circles under eyes. The eyes themselves were bloodshot, as if it had not slept in weeks. Naru cursed herself… What an idiot she was to believe that anything had changed.

"Iruka-san…" Mizuki called, snapping Naru from her thoughts. "Perhaps we could let Naru pass? She did manage to make one bunshin after all… That's better than nothing."

"No, Mizuki. We can't do that…" Iruka sighed. He paused, giving an apologetic look to Naru before turning back to Mizuki. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the others. We can't give one a shortcut and force the others to go all the way. The grade stands…"

"Very well, Iruka-san." Mizuki sighed.

"Naru… You are more than welcome t-" Iruka began, only to pause as Naru was already making her way out of the room. "Naru, wait!"

The blonde didn't wait though. She kept going right out the door, into the classroom, and up the stairs by the rows of seats. She could hear the whispers and snickers again. This only quickened her pace as she rushed to the door and out of the classroom. Iruka and Mizuki both came out of the test room, and watched as the blonde left.

"I was afraid this would happen." Mizuki sighed.

"As was I, Mizuki… I better go talk to her." Iruka replied.

"No, no… Let me." Mizuki argued, a small grin on his face. "You are the instructor after all. Stay here and keep working on the exam."

"Alright then… Arigato, Mizuki." Iruka replied. He looked down at the class roster, and then back up. "Hyuuga Hinata, you're up!"

The Hyuuga girl jumped a bit as she heard her name called. Like many of the others, she was not oblivious to the fact that Naru emerged from the test room without a hitai-ate. However, unlike many she was the only ones who felt sad for the girl. Slowly, Hinata rose from her seat and made her way to the test room, stopping by Mizuki and Iruka.

"Ano… Iruka-sensei?" Hinata called.

"What is it, Hinata?" Iruka asked.

"Is… Is N-Naru going to be alright?" the Hyuuga girl asked.

"She'll be fine." Mizuki replied. "I'm on my way to go talk to her now. Just focus on your exam, Hinata. I'll take care of Naru."

Hinata seemed a bit hesitant, but she nodded. Mizuki smiled at her once before he turned and left the classroom to find Naru. However once he got into the hall, Naru was nowhere to be seen. He walked around the halls a bit looking all over for, even out to the school grounds. Still, Naru was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn… Where are you, Naru?" he asked himself as he kept looking around. His eyes widened suddenly, and a small grin came to his lips. "Found you…"

Naru was sitting on a small swing which hung from a large maple tree. It was the only one of them in the schoolyard. However, it was not a place that Mizuki would think to find the girl. Naru usually seemed good at trying to blend in, even hide at times. This swing though, it more often stuck out among the rest of the school yard. Mizuki sighed as he made his way over to the blonde girl, and sat in the grass beside her.

"Naru, are you alright?" Mizuki asked. There was nothing, but silence between them, so Mizuki kept speaking. "You took off so fast… Iruka-san was worried about you."

"I am fine." she replied quietly. "Just fine."

"I see… You know, he was just trying to be fair, to both you and the others…" Mizuki said. Naru turned slightly, looking at him carefully. "He would not be a good instructor if you were allowed to become a shinobi without truly being ready… And it wouldn't be fair if he allowed you to cut corners while the others couldn't."

"No…" Naru replied. "It is more than just that… I have failed before… In more than one aspect. I was a fool to believe anything would change now."

"Naru…" Mizuki said.

"No, Mizuki-sensei… I am fine. You don't need to worry about me." Naru replied.

The girl got of the swing slowly, and began to walk away from the academy. Mizuki watched with a frown as she left. He slowly rose to his feet and began to walk after her, but paused. This wasn't working out the way he hoping it would.

"Now what am I supposed to do…" Mizuki muttered to himself quietly.

"Mizuki-sensei?" a quiet voice called. Mizuki turned to see Hinata standing close behind him. She had managed to pass the exam as well. She had her new hitai-ate hanging around her neck. "Is Naru alright? D-Did she listen to what you have to say?"

"Hai… You see… I told her about another way she could pass the exam. Iruka-san told me that he was going to give Naru another chance… But she needs a little help. Hinata, would you be willing to help Naru pass her exam?" Mizuki knelt down and grinned as he looked Hinata in the eyes. Hinata didn't waste a moment in nodding. The quickness in her response surprised Mizuki, as well as herself. Mizuki's smile grew wider and he patted Hinata on the back. "Alright… Here's what I need you to do…"

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly, well for most anyways. While many children were celebrating their passing of the Genin exam with their families, Naru was spending her time in her apartment. After all, there was nothing to really celebrate. So instead, the girl was spending her time as usual. Her nose was buried deep into another one of her books, and though time seemed to be moving slow, she was still enjoying herself. In fact, she seemed to be oblivious to all that was around her… all except for this annoying knocking sound. She was trying her best to ignore it. It was probably just someone from another apartment around her or something. However, it didn't take long before the knocking grew louder and louder.

"Someone is at the door?" Naru asked herself.

She sighed, and marked her place in her book before setting it to the side. She took a small chair in the room over to the door and then stood in it so she could look through the peephole, her eyes widening a bit. She slowly climbed out her chair and put it to the side, and then opened the door. On the other side of it stood a rather winded Hinata. It was as if the girl had been running for sometime. What surprised Naru though, was that the girl was able to find her. Naru had never told any of the students in the academy where she lived.

"G-Gomenasai, Naru…" Hinata greeted. "I d-did not mean to bother so late… But Mizuki-sensei gave me your address so I c-could find you…"

"Nani? Why would he do that?" Naru asked.

"B-Because… Iruka-sensei told Mizuki-sensei he was going to give you a s-second chance at the exam… And he wanted me to h-help you so you can p-pass…" Hinata explained.

Naru seemed hesitant. However like Iruka, Hinata was one that seemed to be somewhat trustworthy. While other students were either ignoring or trying their best to crush Naru's spirits whenever possible, Hinata was not.

"What… What would I have to do?" Naru asked.

"M-Mizuki-sensei said you need to t-take this scroll into the middle of the forest…" Hinata replied. She pointed to a large scroll that was strapped onto her back. "He said th-that when we get there, all y-you have to do is learn a jutsu inside of it, and y-you'll pass."

"I'll pass?" Naru asked back.

"H-Hai…" Hinata replied. "B-But… We need to hurry… Mizuki-sensei said that w-we won't have a l-lot of time… We have to go to the forest and you h-have to learn a jutsu before Iruka-sensei gets there."

Naru slowly nodded, and the two girls left her apartment for the forest surrounding the village. As the two girls left however, a figure was watching them from above. He smirked at the sight, and began to chuckle as he began to leap from rooftop to rooftop, heading for the Hokage's tower. At the said tower, the Sandaime was in the middle of a meeting with Anko and Kakashi. The two had finished their mission to patrol the border for anything suspicious, and much to Anko's dismay, the search turned up nothing. To make matters worse, she was forced to spend the entire day with Kakashi.

"So… That concludes the report, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said.

"I see…" the Sandaime replied. He puffed his pipe a bit and sighed. "At the very least we know that there is nothing out of the ordinary going on outside of the village… You ma-."

The Hokage came to a stop as the door to his office swung open. Mizuki quickly ran inside, breathing heavily as he did so. The old man rose from his seat, along with Kakashi and Anko following close behind.

"F-Forgive my intrusion, Hokage-sama…" Mizuki began. "It's about Naru…"

"Naru?" Anko asked.

"What's wrong, Mizuki?" the Sandaime asked, ignoring Anko for the moment.

"I saw her running about the village…" Mizuki went on. He looked up at the old man with a worried look on his face. "She had a scroll with her… One that resembled the forbidden scroll…"

The Sandaime's face got quite a worried look upon it. Without even so much as a word, he left the office and began to walk briskly down the hall. Mizuki, Kakashi, and Anko all quickly followed behind him. He paused at a door in the hallway, one that appeared to be locked. Rather, it was supposed to be. However, when the Sandaime opened the door with ease, he grew more concerned. He opened the door up and went inside the room, looking about the room slowly. It looked like a supply closet of sorts, only instead of mops and cleaning things like that, there were scrolls and various weaponry around. Quickly, the Sandaime turned and faced Mizuki.

"Mizuki, are you sure you saw Naru with the scroll?" he asked.

"Hai… With my own two eyes." Mizuki answered.

"I see… Anko, start looking around for the girl." the Sandaime ordered. "Kakashi, go gather as many Jounin as you can, but try to keep the situation secret… We don't need the entire village to panic. Mizuki, go get Iruka, and you two look for Naru together."

All three of the shinobi nodded and began their assigned tasks. The old man rubbed his eyes for a moment, and began to head back to his office. He had heard that Naru had failed the exam… He was about to tell Anko after the report from her and Kakashi's mission. But now this was happening… The Sandaime sighed, and could only hope that Naru had a good reason for taking the scroll.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AND THAT MAKES ME A SAD PANDA…**

**HOLLOWED SOUL**

**CHAPTER 4**

Naru's breath was hard and uneven as she crouched over on the ground. It had been a little over an hour since she and Hinata had come to the forest. While she knew that the Hyuuga's intentions were probably for the best, Naru couldn't help, but think that maybe something was a little off about this whole thing.

"Y-You were so close that time, Naru…" Hinata said in a quiet voice, trying her best to encourage Naru. "Please, just keep trying… I'm sure you'll be able to d-do it soon."

Naru looked up at the Hyuuga girl with a curious look. She wasn't sure if Hinata was being too optimistic, or maybe over-confident. After all, the assignment for passing this special test was mastering the first jutsu on the scroll. And, that said jutsu just happened to be a bunshin jutsu to top it all off. It wasn't exactly an unknown fact among the students their age, as well as several instructors, that bunshin jutsu were Naru's weak spot.

"N-Naru? Are you alright?" Hinata called out, giving the blonde a strange look.

"Hmm? Oh… I'm fine." Naru replied, slowly climbing to her feet. "I was just… thinking about a few things. I should get back to work."

* * *

"_Maybe I was too hard on her…"_ Iruka thought, his eyes fixated on the ceiling as a yawn escaped his lips. _"After all, she did manage to make one bunshin…"_

The man sighed and rolled over on to his side. No, he knew that wasn't right. He did not fail Naru to be mean. It was for her own safety. If Naru could not perform the jutsu right, she would be placing herself and possibly anyone else that was with her in danger. It would be irresponsible of him both as a shinobi of Konohagakure and as an instructor to pass Naru unprepared.

"_I'll just have to work harder with her next time… It will be fine. I'm sure with a little extra practice, Naru will be able to pass next year with flying colors." _Iruka determined.

He slowly closed his eyes, feeling suddenly so tired that he could barely hold his thoughts together. It had been a long day after all, and tomorrow would be quite busy to as he helped put the teams together. However, it seemed that fate had decided that it was not quite time for Iruka to acquire his much wanted slumber. His eyes suddenly snapped open as a sudden burst of knocks began to erupt from the other side of the door to his apartment. Iruka sighed as he slowly sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He slowly slid off the mattress and shuffled his way towards the front door. Eyes widened at what awaited him.

"M-Mizuki? What are you doing here this time of night?" Iruka asked.

"…It's Naru." Mizuki said quickly, not wasting anytime to get right to the point.

It only took a moment before Iruka was suited up and out the door. Luckily, Mizuki had decided to look up behind him. The two leapt from roof to roof, a sense of dread and a sick feeling boiling up in the pit of Iruka's gut.

"Mizuki… Please tell me she's safe." Iruka begged, glancing over his shoulder at his fellow Chuunin.

"Hai… We believe so." Mizuki replied. "No one is sure of all the details, however she was spotted fleeing the village not long ago. Sources say she was carrying a large scroll on her back…"

"You don't mean…" Iruka trailed off.

"The forbidden scroll…" Mizuki finished for him. Iruka wasted no time in quickening his pace. Mizuki was surprised to see him moving so fast, and quickly had to match his speed. "Iruka, please calm down! I'm sure Naru is still in the area, there's no need to rush like this!"

"You couldn't be more wrong, Mizuki." Iruka said coldly. "Naru doesn't exactly stand well among many of the villagers now, and that includes many of our fellow shinobi… I wouldn't put it past many of them to try and cause some sort of physical harm to her… or worse."

Mizuki smirked, one that managed to be missed by Iruka. The two came to a stop in the middle of the school yard, Iruka looking around the swings for any sign of Naru.

"I don't believe she's here, Iruka…" Mizuki mused. "Perhaps our efforts would be best placed if we were to split up?"

Iruka hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "That would probably be for the best. I'll for the west side of the village. Mizuki, take the right."

Mizuki nodded and Iruka quickly jumped off, beginning the pursuit once more. He smiled as he slowly pulled out a kunai, his smirk returning before heading off for the right side of the village.

"_The shinobi are in a state of chaos… The one closet to Naru is barely able to keep his thoughts together… Everything is coming together. Now to tie up one final, loose end…"_

* * *

"T-That was amazing, Naru!" Hinata cheered, in possibly the loudest voice Naru had ever heard her use. "I knew you could master that jutsu!"

Naru looked up at Hinata. Her breathing was heavy as if she had been running laps around the village all day. She nodded and slowly began to take a step forward, only to stagger and quickly fall to her knees. Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly rushed to the blonde's side. A concerned look was on her face as she gently supported Naru.

"N-Naru, are you alright?" Hinata asked quickly.

"I'm just tired." Naru replied, squirming a bit as if trying to get out of Hinata's grasp.

The Hyuuga kept a somewhat steady hand on Naru though. She could see that this had taken a lot out of the girl. Hopefully, Naru would still have the strength to do the jutsu one final time for Iruka when he showed up.

"_It's getting late…" _Hinata thought, looking around. _"Shouldn't Iruka-sensei have been here by now?"_

"Hyuuga-san." Naru quietly called out, snapping Hinata's attention to the blonde. "There is… something I've been meaning to ask you."

"H-Hai? What is it?" Hinata asked back.

Hinata watched as Naru slowly looked up. For the first time she could remember… no, probably in her whole life, Naru was looking right into Hinata's eyes. She could feel her legs shaking as she stared into lifeless, ice cold, pale, blue eyes. They were eyes that showed great fatigue, doubt, maybe even fear. Naru must have become aware of Hinata staring at her, as the girl slowly looked back down.

"Why? Why did you help me?" Naru asked.

Hinata hesitated. She honestly didn't expect Naru to ask that question. After all, how would she respond? Because she wanted to? Because she wanted to be friends? Because maybe… just maybe Naru reminded Hinata a bit of herself? How would Naru even reply to any of those?

"I… That is… I um…" Hinata hesitated.

"Aha! Found you!" a voice suddenly echoed out.

The sudden shout caused Hinata to jump a bit. Naru slowly looked over her shoulder as Hinata quickly spun around, almost losing her supporting grip on the girl. Standing in a nearby tree was none other than Iruka. He had a slightly relieved look on his face as he leapt out of the tree. He sighed as he began to slowly walk towards the two, surprised to see that Naru was not alone.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked. "The village has been looking everywhere for Naru, but… No one mentioned that you were with her as well."

Naru slowly glanced over at Hinata, a questioning glance in her eyes as the Hyuuga let go of her. Hinata was just as confused as Iruka. Why was he acting like this? After all, this was his idea…

"I don't understand what you mean…" Hinata said, as she slowly walked towards the man. "You were the one who told us to come out here…"

"I… I never told you to come out here… Or take that!" Iruka answered, pointing to the scroll by Naru. "Naru, do you have any idea the mess you've caused? The village is in a huge uproar because of that scroll you took!"

"N-Nani? Iruka-sensei, I took the scroll. You wanted me to take it." Hinata answered for Naru.

Now this was getting really confusing. How in the world was Hinata accusing him of all these things? The two hadn't even spoken since she took her graduation exam. Something about all this wasn't adding up. Slowly, Iruka looked away from Hinata and over in the direction of Naru. She looked completely exhausted. She was covered in sweat and dirt, and it looked as if it was taking everything she had to stay awake.

"Girls… What in the world has been going on? Naru, you look like you've been through a war or something." Iruka mused aloud.

"I've been working on a jutsu that will let me graduate." Naru explained calmly. "Mizuki-sensei explained that if I learned a jutsu from the scroll… You would let me pass after all."

"When did he tell you that?" Iruka questioned.

"W-Well, he told me about it." Hinata chimed in. "He said that it was your idea… He told me about this scroll that was kept in the Hokage's tower, and…"

"Whoa… Wait a moment… Mizuki said all that?" Iruka asked.

Both girls nodded. Iruka sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Pieces were slowly coming together, but not enough. Now that Mizuki was in the picture, he was more confused. Why would Mizuki say such things without actually talking to him first? Why would he even have the two do all this? He knew that it was up to Iruka to decide what was final on such matters.

"This is a real mess…" Iruka sighed. He looked between the two girls, and knelt down to their eye-level. "Look girls… About all this…"

Iruka paused as a sudden chill filled the air. Slowly, the man rose upright, earning a somewhat nervous glance from Hinata. The Hyuuga took a small step forward.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

She didn't get a verbal answer. Rather, she received a quick shove out of the way as she and Naru fell to the ground. Both girls looked up just in time to see a barrage of kunai fly into Iruka. They landed right into a tree, successfully pinning him up against. Blood slowly leaked out from the palm of his hand and upper left leg. It appeared he was pinned down in more ways than just his clothing. He cursed under his breath as he slowly pulled the kunai from his palm, glancing up.

"M-Mizuki-sensei?" Hinata questioned.

"Mizuki… What are you doing?" Iruka asked.

" Iruka-san… Is something the matter?" Mizuki asked as he leapt out of the tree. "You look like you're in a little pain…"

The silver-haired Chuunin chuckled as he stopped, looking at the pinned down Iruka. It was as if he was admiring a work of art. A chill ran down both Naru and Hinata's back as they could feel pure, killer-intent coming from him.

"Damn it, Mizuki! What the hell's gotten into you?!" Iruka demanded to know as he slowly began to pry himself from the tree.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, Iruka-san…" Mizuki scoffed. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to get here first… But, no matter. Now I can just take care of two birds with one stone… Naru, Hinata!"

Both girls looked up at the man. Hinata was clearly still confused as to what was going on. Her knees were shaking, ready to give out on her at any moment.

"Run away, girls! Get out of here now!" Iruka shouted.

"No… Bring me the scroll…" Mizuki argued, smirking at the two as he slowly pulled out a giant shuriken that was strapped to his back.

Iruka's eyes widened. The scroll… Yes, it was making more sense. Mizuki had Hinata steal the scroll so he could claim it for himself. However, there was still one problem… Naru. Where in the world did she sit in all of this. Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts as he watched Mizuki begin to walk towards the two girls once more. He quickly pulled away from the tree, clothing ripping off as he neglected to pull the last few remaining kunai away. The man wasted no time in placing himself between Mizuki and the girls.

"Naru, Hinata. Listen to me!" Iruka shouted, glancing over his shoulder. "I don't know what is going on, but I do know that you cannot let him get that scroll. Take it and get out of here!"

Hinata slowly nodded, and began to back away, strapping the scroll across her back in the process. Naru however, seemed to be a bit more hesitant. She looked back at Hinata, then in the direction of Iruka and Mizuki.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naru muttered.

"Go, Naru! That's an order!" Iruka shouted.

Slowly, Naru nodded and joined Hinata. The two looked back at Iruka once more, before leaping up into the trees and making their way away from the area. Iruka sighed in relief and turned once more to face the approaching Mizuki. He quickly pulled a kunai from pouch on his waist.

"Playing the hero as always, Iruka-san? Letting that… THING escape?" Mizuki asked. He chuckled, sending a shiver down Iruka's spine. It sounded as if it was full of pure evil. "I don't understand. You know what IT did… Why do you protect her?"

"I… I don't understand what you mean!" Iruka snapped.

"Fool… Everyone knows…" Mizuki muttered. "And if you're going to stand in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

* * *

"Still not any luck…" Anko muttered. "I swear, either this kid is just hard to notice or she's the best player of Hide and Seek ever born."

She slumped down a nearby stump, taking a moment to catch her breath. So far, Anko had searched everywhere she knew of Naru to go. She checked the girl's apartment, the academy grounds, Iruka's classroom, the ramen stand, and even Hokage's monument. However, all Anko turned up was zilch, nada, zip. She had now been going from one training ground to the next, in hope that just maybe Naru had picked one of them to hide at.

"I better get back to it…" Anko said to herself as she rose back to her feet. Of course, she didn't exactly have a clue as to where she was going to go next. At the rate this was going, Anko knew she could be at this for an eternity. Suddenly, a quick idea came to mind. "I should kick myself for not thinking of this sooner…"

Anko quickly bit her thumb, causing it to bleed just a slight bit. The woman went through a quick series of hand signs before she slammed her palm into the ground. Several small puffs of smoke exploded around her, revealing five medium sized snakes appear around her.

"Mitarashi-san… You had better have a good reason for summoning us at this time of night." a blue snake groaned, giving the woman an annoyed glare.

"Don't I always?" Anko smirked, kneeling down to look at the snakes she summoned. "I have a very important assignment for you all."

"You mean you need us to help you with something." a yellow snake replied, its tongue flicking in and out. "Spit it out, woman."

"Alright… I need you to help me find this girl." Anko replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small photo of Naru that the Hokage had given her. "Her name is Uzumaki Naru… And it's very important that we track her down as soon as possible..."

* * *

Naru looked over her shoulder as she and Hinata finally came to a stop. She was not sure of the exact distance that the two of them had traveled. Quite frankly, she truly didn't care. Right now, Naru's mind was on other things. That being Mizuki, Iruka, and well… everything that had just happened within the past hour.

"_Iruka-sensei… Why did he send us away like that?" _Naru thought, looking at the scroll that Hinata had set upon the ground. _"And why am I being chased and accused of taking the scroll? Hinata is the one that took it… She said she was told to… She wasn't lying, was she?"_

"I… I th-think we're safe, Naru…" Hinata said quietly as she looked around, before sitting on the ground by the scroll. "Hopefully, Iruka-sensei will b-be able to keep Mizuki-sensei back and us safe…"

Naru looked back at Hinata, scratching the back of her head in the process. She wasn't so sure. While Naru really didn't know Mizuki that well, she had never seen him act like that before. Slowly, Naru walked towards the Hyuuga and took a seat by her side.

"Hyuuga-san… May I ask you something?" Naru asked in a tired tone.

"Um… H-Hai! Of c-course you can." Hinata replied, fidgeting with her index fingers as she looked down.

Naru gave her a curious glance and then sighed. "Hinata… You have been honest, right?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hinata asked back.

"I mean… You were telling the truth? You did this because Mizuki-sensei told you to. He said that it was an order of Iruka-sensei?" Naru inquired.

Hinata gasped in a bit of surprise. Naru didn't believe her… No, that wasn't just it. The blonde wasn't sure if Hinata had done this out of her own will, as if she was just looking for a reason to get Naru in trouble.

"N-Naru… I… I assure you that I did not lie!" Hinata answered, rising to her feet in the process. "Everything happened the way I told you and Iruka-sensei… I promise you."

Naru looked at Hinata with narrowed eyes. It was as if she was studying her from head to toe, like the slightest detail could make her believe that Hinata was lying. Naru closed her eyes, slowly lowering her head towards the ground.

"Hinata… I…" Naru began, only to cut off as the sound of rustling branches could be heard.

She quickly rose to her feet, standing close to Hinata and grabbing the scroll in the process. Naru and Hinata both knew that they had to be ready to leave at a moment's notice, especially since neither one was sure of the fate of Iruka or Mizuki. Finally, the rustling stopped. A cold silence filled the air. Hinata could feel her legs shaking once more, as a loud stomping noise filled the air. Both she and Naru quickly spun around, sighing in relief as it was Iruka moving towards them. He looked more than a little tired. Sweat could be seen dripping from his brow, dirt covering his clothes and skin with more than just one or two bruises and cuts.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naru whispered.

"Iruka-sensei… You're alright." Hinata smiled, her legs regaining a bit of stability.

Iruka smiled at the two as he scratched the bridge of his nose. "Of course I am, girls. Mizuki put up a good fight, but he wasn't a match for me in the end. Did you both manage to keep the scrolls safe?"

"Hai…" Naru replied, showing the instructor the scroll strapped to her back.

"Good work. Now, let me see it." Iruka replied, extending his hands out.

Naru nodded and slowly began to walk forward. However, after a few steps she quickly stopped and began to back away. Both Hinata and Iruka gave her curious glances, Hinata looking back and forth between them before walking to Naru.

"N-Naru, what are you doing?" Hinata whispered.

"That is not Iruka-sensei." Naru answered simply.

"What do you mean, Naru?" Iruka asked, chuckling in the process. "Of course I'm Iruka! Who else would I be?"

"You are not Iruka-sensei." Naru repeated. "Can't you tell, Hyuuga-san? Look at his eyes. They are missing that warmth… And there is something else."

Hinata looked away from Naru, and back towards the Chuunin. Sure enough, there was something else, something that Hinata was kicking herself inside for not noticing.

"The scar…" Hinata gasped.

"Hai… Mizuki-sensei, you forgot the scar that goes across Iruka-sensei's nose when you used that henge… A common rookie mistake." Naru said.

"Damn it all… Looks like Iruka was right after all…" Mizuki chuckled as he dropped the henge. "You're not just a hopeless case after all… But it doesn't matter. No one is around to save you now. Now hand over the scroll and I may let you live, demon!"

Naru's eyes widened a bit as that name came falling out of Mizuki's mouth. She slowly took a step back, nearly falling over in the process. Hinata on the other hand, was confused. She glanced over in Naru's direction, and then back in that of Mizuki.

"D-Demon?" Hinata asked.

"Why…" Naru muttered. She hated that name… Anyone that always tried to cause her harm called her that. "Why does everyone call me that name?"

Hinata gasped and looked back at Naru. "What do you m-mean? Do people call you that a lot?"

"You're kidding me, Hinata! You mean you don't know?!" Mizuki asked, his chuckle turning into a full laugh this time. He took a small breath, calming himself while brushing a strand of hair out his eyes. "No… Of course you wouldn't know… It was forbidden for you both to know…"

"Know what?" Hinata asked. "What are you talking about?"

Mizuki smirked. "Tell me, girls… What would you say if I was to tell you that you have both been lied to your entire lives?"

* * *

"Damn it… He's stronger than I thought…" Iruka cursed as he staggered to his feet. "I… I underestimated him… I was a fool."

The Chuunin was a mess. He had tried to fight Mizuki off with everything he had, and yet he was no match. Cuts and bruises covered his exposed flesh. Blood was dripping from his arms and legs. He began to walk forward, but his legs quickly gave out from under him. Iruka closed his eyes, awaiting himself for the impact that was sure to come. It never did.

"Geeze, Iruka… You're a real mess… Just like when we were younger." a familiar voice said.

"An-Anko?" Iruka questioned, looking up at the woman who caught him from hitting the ground. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you, baka. I had some of my snake friends help me look for Naru… Seems the trail picked up around here." Anko mused. A smirk graced her lips as she looked away from the man. "By the way, Iruka. You look like hell. What happened?"

"Mizuki." Iruka replied, coughing a small amount of blood up. "Turns out this whole mess is because of him. He lied to Hinata, getting her to steal the scroll."

"The Hyuuga? What for?" Anko asked.

"To help Naru. Mizuki told her that I told him that I would let her pass if she could perform a jutsu from the scroll." Iruka explained. "Turned out, Mizuki wanted the scroll for himself… and I have a feeling he plans on killing Naru in the process."

"Hell no! I'm not about to let that happen!" Anko snapped, nearly losing her supporting grip on Iruka. "I'm gonna go find that lousy excuse for dog crap and beat the hell out of him!"

"My thoughts exactly… We need to hurry…" Iruka chuckled weakly.

He tried to stand up, trying to pull out of Anko's grasp in the process. However, he wasn't strong enough to support himself, and nearly fell over again.

"Look, Iruka… I think you've done enough." Anko said. "You need to rest here. There's no point in running off to battle when you're in this bad of shape. I'll take care of Naru, Hinata, and Mizuki."

"B-But!" Iruka tried to protest, coughing up more blood.

"Don't worry about it!" Anko replied, giving him a confident smile. "Just take me out for some dango later, alright?"

Iruka opened his mouth to protest, but he wasn't fast enough. The woman quickly placed him against a nearby tree for support, before she hopped off into the trees and through the woods. Iruka coughed once more, looking down at the ground as he felt his eyelids getting heavy.

"Damn it… Good luck, Anko…" he muttered, before everything went black.

* * *

"Lied to?" Naru whispered.

"Hai… Tell me, Naru… Surely you've always wondered why the village hates you so much, right?" Mizuki asked. "Monster, demon… you've always wondered why they called you such names?"

Naru slowly nodded. To this day, she never grasped why she was called such names. Hinata looked back and forth between Naru and Mizuki. She began to fidget with her index fingers once more.

"N-Naru? What's he talking about?" the quiet girl asked. "D-Do people really call you such h-horrible names?"

"Come on, now… Surely you, a Hyuuga are not blind to everything that goes on? You're known for having those amazing eyes… Haven't you noticed those looks Naru gets?" Mizuki asked, glaring at Naru in the process. "Cold, hate filled looks… Ones that could send chills down even the strongest man's spine?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment, but did nod. She knew those looks all too well. She had seen several of the teachers at the academy give them. She had seen her own fellow students give them as well. However, to this day she didn't understand why. Naru had never done anything to harm any of them…

"Well…" Mizuki began once more. "There is a great reason as to why. Tell me, what do you know of a certain date… October 10th I believe, about twelve years ago."

Hinata slowly bit her lip. "That was when the Kyuubi attacked the village… wasn't it?"

"Such a bright girl…" Mizuki smirked. "Now, what happened that night? How was it defeated?"

"The Yondaime did… He used a jutsu that took his life and the demon's at the same time…" Hinata answered once more.

"WRONG! That's absolutely wrong!" Mizuki laughed, sending another chill down the spine of the girls. "You see… That man never killed the Kyuubi… In fact, everyone in the village gets the pleasure of seeing the demon every day…"

"W-We do?" Hinata asked.

Naru slowly looked up from the ground and up at the man in front of them. She couldn't tell why, but a sudden feeling of sickness and dread filled the pit of her stomach. She began to feel her body trembling, a strange feeling she had never felt before.

"Hai…" Mizuki smirked. "Because the Kyuubi is in fact amongst us… And she goes by the name Uzumaki Naru!"

Hinata's eyes widened as Mizuki quickly charged forward, dashing right past her and slashing at Naru with a kunai. The blonde girl wasn't able to even flinch at the man's attack, the kunai cutting across her stomach and knocking her back in the process. Hinata quickly spun around, too shocked to even move. Mizuki's smirk only grew wider as he glanced back at the Hyuuga.

"What's wrong, Hinata? You believe me, don't you?" the man asked.

Hinata quickly shook her head, quickly moving towards the downed Naru. This only caused the Chuunin to laugh harder. Naru looked up at the man, climbing to her feet with the aid of Hinata.

"Alright then… Let's put some more facts together." Mizuki said. This time he looked in the direction of Naru, glaring at her once more. "Tell me, demon… When is your birthday?"

Naru hesitated. "October… October 10th…"

"How many years ago?" Mizuki immediately asked.

"Twelve years ago…" Naru replied.

"TWELVE YEARS AGO!" Mizuki yelled back. "The same exact day that the Kyuubi was "DEFEATED". Don't you get it, Naru? This is the reason why everyone hates you! The parents have taught their children to hate you! Even Iruka, has lied to you… But after all, that should be expected for the one who killed his parents…"

"K-Killed?" Hinata asked.

"That's right, Hinata… This demon is responsible for the deaths of many villagers… ranging from Iruka's own parents, to even some of your fellow clansmen…" Mizuki replied. "Don't you think it's time the problem was taken care of? Don't you think the monster should finally be brought to justice?!"

Hinata looked at Naru. The girl seemed to be at a complete loss. However, a lot of what Mizuki said made sense. Why everyone seemed to hate Naru. Why none of the children ever seemed to be seen anywhere near her. Why the entire village seemed to want to rip her alive…

"N-Naru…" Hinata whispered.

"Monster… Demon…" Mizuki chuckled. "Don't let it continue to live while others were unjustly harmed… Stop the madness, now Hinata!"

Naru looked over to the Hyuuga, just in time to see the girl slowly rise to her feet. Her eyes were closed as she slowly brought her hands up. A quick series of hand signs were ran through.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted, as her eyes snapped open and several veins began to throb around her eyes.

Naru looked up at the Hyuuga in shock. She had never seen Hinata look that way before… Hinata glanced down at Naru. Her arms were raised. Her palms extended. Her legs stood ready to charge at a moment's notice…

"That's right…" Mizuki smirked. "Now, kill the monster!"

Hinata quickly nodded and charged forward without delay. Her eyes hardened as she neared her target. Naru's eyes widened in shock… as Hinata struck right her palms right into Mizuki's chest. The Chuunin was sent flying back, skidding across the ground with a groan.

"H-Hinata…" Naru whispered.

"N-Naru is not a monster…" Hinata said quietly. "The only monster I've s-seen tonight is you…"

"You little shit…" Mizuki muttered as he slowly climbed to his feet. "If you aren't with me, you're against me… And I have no issues with taking down another!"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AND THAT MAKES ME A SAD PANDA…**

**HOLLOWED SOUL**

**CHAPTER 5**

Hinata stood at the ready as Mizuki stared her down from just a few feet away. Outside, the girl looked determined, ready to take on anyone or anything that tried to attack her or Naru. However on the inside, Hinata was a complete mess. She wasn't exactly sure what had caused her to rise and strike back in such a way. In fact, it may be safe to say that the Hyuuga girl wasn't even sure what had happened in the first place until it actually happened. If you were to ask her what in the world was going on, there was a significant chance that she wouldn't have a clue, and be hoping that this was some sort of nightmare that she'd be waking up from within a few seconds.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Hyuuga…" Mizuki muttered.

Hinata took a deep breath as Mizuki suddenly charged forward. She began to charge forward to match, thrusting her right palm outward in another attempt to slam it into the man's chest. Mizuki smirked as he narrowly ducked under the palm, slashing at her with a quick flick of his wrist and a kunai. Hinata winced as the tip cut into her forearm, distracting her just enough for Mizuki to kick at her. Hinata quickly leaned back, the sole of his sandals barely scathing the girl's left cheek. The Hyuuga quickly leapt back, putting some more ground between herself and the Chuunin.

Taking advantage of the range between the two, Mizuki quickly readied a hand full of kunai. He flung the weapons randomly at Hinata. The girl tried her best to dodge them, but despite her best efforts several still cut into her. She winced as she held her left thigh in pain, unfortunately dropping her guard on Mizuki just enough for him to charge forward once more, slicing her across the stomach. Hinata fell back a bit more, placing a hand overtop of the new cut.

"Just as I thought… Though, I didn't exactly expect much from some wet-behind-the-ears rookie…" Mizuki scoffed. His eyes narrowed as he crouched down, still glaring daggers at Hinata. A smirk was on his face as he licked his lips, as if preparing to devour some sort of great feast. "Now… I'm going to give you one more chance. Kill that monster… Is it really worth protecting some… some THING that you barely even know? The same thing that killed countless villagers and ruined countless lives?! Think, Hyuuga! THINK!"

Hinata's gaze lowered from Mizuki and over into the direction of Naru. The blonde girl had not even moved since the man had begun to attack. It was as if she was lost in some sort of trance, completely ignorant to what was transpiring around her. Hinata looked away from Naru, and back towards Mizuki. Her knees were quaking. Her throat was dry. She silently shook her head.

Mizuki sighed. "Fine… Have it your way, you stupid, stupid girl!"

Mizuki quickly rose up and formed a simple hand sign. Several clouds of smoke appeared behind him, revealing five copies of Mizuki now standing with the original. All of them had their eyes on Hinata. They all glanced at each other, before giving a simple nod and beginning another assault. Three of them leapt up into the trees, while the remaining three all charged at Hinata. She quickly readied her defense, knowing that the slightest slip up here could cause disaster for both herself and Naru.

The three charging Mizuki's all fell into a single line as they ran. Hinata took a deep breath, and closed her eyes in an attempt to focus her mind. She then quickly opened her eyes and ran forward, her palms extended as she slammed them into the first Mizuki in the line. A gasp escaped her lips as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving her open to receive a fierce uppercut from the real Mizuki, who was the second in the line. Hinata fell onto her back, landing on the ground with a thud. She looked up just in time to see the other three Mizuki's that had leapt into the trees earlier looking back at her. All three launched a handful of shuriken at the girl. Hinata narrowly rolled out of the way, dodging the stars, only to receive a sandal to the gut.

Hinata gasped for air as the real Mizuki began to laugh, delivering a fierce kick into her rips. The Hyuuga began to cough violently, as Mizuki leapt back. Hinata didn't waste this moment as she slowly staggered to her feet, resting a hand on the side of a blood-stained jacket. Hinata looked back up at the man with pain written across her face.

"_I can't even land a hit…" _Hinata thought. _"Is there really that much of a difference… Was he right?"_

"Have you had enough yet?" Mizuki asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Or are you really so stupid that you would continue? It's no fun when the opponent can't even put up a fight… Tell me, are all the Hyuuga this pathetic or is it just the Hyuuga heiress?"

Hinata gasped as those final words came out of Mizuki's mouth. A look of surprise was on her face. The girl was clearly not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. Her Byakugan suddenly deactivated, as if it was some codeword or something. Hinata slowly looked up in the direction of Mizuki just in time to be backhanded. She closed her eyes tightly was she began to fall towards the ground, only to yelp in pain as something tugged her back. Slowly, Hinata opened her eyes to see Mizuki pulling her back up. A hand was on the back of her head, his fingers entwined in her hair.

"What's the problem, did I strike a nerve?" Mizuki chuckled, giving a sharp tug that caused Hinata to rise up to her feet.

"P-Please, s-stop…" Hinata whispered.

Mizuki scoffed and forced Hinata to her knees. The girl felt her body begin to tremble as he shoved her down further. The girl was now on her hands and knees.

"So… Is that it? Are you giving it up, already? " Mizuki asked, pushing down again.

Hinata's hands gave out from underneath her, causing her face to go straight down into the dirt. Hinata began to cough again, trying to spit up the dirt and grass that was filling her mouth. Mizuki quickly pulled her back out of the dirt, smiling as he watched the tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Worthless girl… I'm feeling extra nice, so I'll give you one last chance." Mizuki began. He pulled Hinata's hair tighter, tilting her head slightly so she was looking in the direction of Naru. "Kill it. Tell that monster what it really is and kill it…"

Hinata looked at Naru, and then slowly back at Mizuki. "N-No…"

"What was that?" Mizuki replied, giving a sharp yank. Hinata let out a sharp yelp. "I couldn't hear you over your sniveling."

"I… I s-said no…" Hinata repeated. "I… I will not hurt Naru. She's n-not a monster… She's alone… Everyone h-hates her for n-no reason…"

Mizuki's eyes narrowed as he released the Hyuuga's hair, smacking her across the face once more. Hinata fell to the ground and began to cough once more, but slowly managed to get up to her knees. She slowly brought her eyes up, locking them with Mizuki's.

"They… They see her as weak… stupid… a waste of space…" Hinata continued. "B-But she's not any of those… She's a lonely, human g-girl… whose dreams w-were crushed… and she w-was… denied any chance to p-possibly obtain them…"

Mizuki grabbed the hair of the girl once more, bringing her face to his. Hinata squinted her eyes, as if trying to close them or look away. Yet, the girl could not bring herself to do so. Mizuki stared the girl down with a look of utter hate and anger in his eyes.

"You stupid bitch… You just don't get it." he muttered, punching her in the stomach with a free hand. "I'm through with this. I should've have just finished this from the start instead of playing with you…"

He quickly spun the girl around, forcing her down to her knees once more. Hinata winced in pain as Mizuki pulled her hair tighter, causing the girl to tilt her head back. Slowly, the man reached into his pocket, pulling out a rather sharp looking kunai. He began to chuckle as he placed the tip close to Hinata's throat. Tears began to stream down Hinata's cheeks as her body shook in fear.

"Sayonara, Hinata-chan!" Mizuki shouted with venom in his throat.

Mizuki moved his arm in a motion to slit the Hyuuga's throat. Hinata's eyes shut tight, ready for death's sweet embrace to carry her away… However, it never came. Mizuki found himself unable to move his arm in the slightest bit.

"That's enough…" a quiet, cold voice commented.

Slowly, the man looked down to see two hands holding his back. Hinata too looked over her shoulder, a gasp escaping her lips. Hinata's saving grace was none other than Uzumaki Naru! At least, that's what it looked like. However, there was something different about the girl…

"W-What the hell?! What are you doing, demon?!" Mizuki demanded as he struggled to free his arm from the girl's grasp. "Get off me!"

Naru stared at Mizuki with a blank look in her eyes. It looked as if the girl wasn't even really there. Mizuki began to wince as the girl's grip tightened on his arm. It slowly began to move away from Hinata's throat, until Naru pulled it far enough for the girl to breath easier. A shocked expression was on Hinata's face as she watched the blonde pull Mizuki away like he was nothing.

"N-Naru… Are you alright?" Hinata asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

The only answer Hinata received was total silence. She wasn't sure if Naru had chosen to ignore her or possibly just hadn't heard her. Naru seemed far to focused on Mizuki to even acknowledge the girl. The blonde slowly reached up, and pried the man's fingers out of Hinata's hair. The Hyuuga fell to her knees once more, sighing in relief as she was finally out of Mizuki's grasp.

"Damn it… Let me go, demon!" Mizuki shouted at Naru. He fell to his knees and began to wince in pain as Naru only tightened her grip. "I said… LET GO!"

Naru's face remained blank as she released Mizuki's wrist just as he demanded, only to punch him right in the middle of the face before he could react. The man fell back, holding his nose in pain as he began to glare at the blonde. However, the glare was short lived as the sight of the girl before him caused Mizuki to enter a state of shock.

"W-What the hell?!" Mizuki stammered, as he slowly began to back away from the girl.

Hinata looked up, curious to see the scene that was progressing in front of her. Much like Mizuki, she didn't know how to describe what was happening. Naru had a strange look in her eyes suddenly. One that was much different than that of the "normal" Naru. Gone was the blank, ice cold stare. Naru's eyes had a look of complete and utter hate in them. And somehow, a faint, red glow began to encircle the girl as she walked towards Mizuki.

The Chuunin slowly staggered to his feet, grabbing hold of a handful of shuriken. He began to back away slowly as Naru moved closer, a smirk rising to his lips.

"A-Alright… A lucky shot… It happens." Mizuki said, rubbing his nose with his free hand. "Get ready to die, monster…"

Mizuki reared back and tossed the handful of shuriken at the girl. He smiled sadistically as the stars flew at the girl, Naru standing completely still as they approached. However, in the blink of an eye, Naru quickly rolled out of the way and had already begun to dash towards Mizuki. The man quickly looked around, spotting a kunai he found sticking out of the ground.

The Chuunin quickly ran for the weapon, but didn't get far before he fell to the ground. Mizuki groaned as he looked over his shoulder to see Naru staring back at him. Her hands were firmly around the man's ankles as she began to slowly pull, dragging Mizuki away from the kunai. Mizuki began to squirm and crawl at the ground, trying to pull himself free of Naru's grasp. However, the man was making little process. He clenched his hands as the dragging slowly stopped.

Hesitantly, Mizuki slowly spun around to see Naru looking right into his eyes. Mizuki wasted no time in quickly sitting up and taking a swing at the girl. Naru dodged with relative ease, but rather than being surprised… Mizuki smiled. He quickly unclenched his hands as he punched at the girl again, however it was not his intention to hit her. Rather, he sent a handful of dust and dirt flying into the girl's eyes. Naru fell back, squinting as she rubbed her eyes. Mizuki took the girl's blindness as an opportunity. He sprung to his feet, and jumped back. Making a quick, familiar hand sign, two clouds of smoke appeared behind the man. From the smoke arose two bunshin, both looking with hate and disgust in their eyes at the girl.

"N-Naru!" Hinata gasped as she staggered to her feet. The girl's breath was still heavy as she was clearly still tired and sore from her previous beating. "H-Hold on, I'm c-coming!"

Hinata began to slowly move forward. Before she could take many steps though, Naru quickly turned her head and looked at the girl. Hinata found herself come to a complete stop. Her legs were shaking again, much like they were during her encounter with Mizuki. Hinata couldn't figure out why… This was just Naru, wasn't it? Wasn't this the same girl she tried to fight Mizuki off to protect? Why was she suddenly so afraid of the girl? Hinata watched in silence as Naru slowly looked away from her, and placed her attention back on Mizuki.

"She's afraid, you know…" Mizuki said with a laugh. "Of course, many would be when they come face to face with a monster."

"I… I am n-not… I'm not afraid…" Hinata stammered.

"Spare me…" Mizuki sighed. "Seeing Uzumaki like this terrifies you. I know you feel it… This power starting to come from the girl? It's not human…"

"N-Not human?" Hinata repeated. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You really are stupid… This chakra is the same as the fox… That demon that attacked and killed so many…" Mizuki explained.

Naru clenched her fists. Mizuki looked over in the direction of the girl, and then back at the two bunshin behind him. With a single nod, the three began to charge forward. Naru eyes widened slightly as the three began to jump around as they ran, obviously trying to confuse the girl as to which was the real one. Naru reached into a pouch sitting on the waist of her shorts, and pulled out a single kunai. She ran towards the charging group of Mizuki's and sliced at the first one she came across. Much to her dismay, the Mizuki disappeared in a puff of smoke with a chuckle, while the one behind it aimed a kick straight for the girl's head. Quickly, Naru covered her face with her arms in an attempt to defend herself, however the impact never came. Instead, the Mizuki that kicked at her disappeared in a puff of smoke much like the first one, while the final one slid across the ground, causing Naru to trip under his feet.

The girl quickly rolled as she hit the ground. Without a second's delay, Naru quickly sliced at Mizuki once more, the kunai cutting across the back of his leg. Mizuki cursed and kicked back at Naru. Quickly leaning back, Naru narrowly dodged the man's attack by rolling back out of range. Mizuki seethed as he rubbed the back of his leg.

"Hmm… Not bad… It's almost like you're getting faster…" Mizuki mused. He quickly formed a single hand sign once more. This time four clouds of smoke appeared behind Mizuki, revealing four bunshin. He smirked at Naru, the bunshin chuckling behind him. "This is starting to get boring… I think it's time to rush things along now…"

Three of the Mizuki's began to run at Naru once more. The fourth one leapt up into the trees, remaining hidden within the leaves. Much like before, the ones charging for Naru began to jump about, attempting to confuse the girl. Quickly reaching into another pouch around her waist, Naru pulled out the only three shuriken she had. Time was short, so Naru had to quickly strike before the chagrining group of Mizuki arrived. She launched the stars at them, causing all three to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Naru stood silently as she looked around. Only the sound of wind and crickets filling the air.

"_Where did he go?"_ Naru thought as she looked around. _"Did he run away?"_

Suddenly, Naru spun around just in time to see a kunai slash at her. Naru quickly ducked underneath the weapon, sweeping a kick at the Chuunin in the process. He began to drop to the ground, but not before grabbing hold of the girl's ponytail and giving a pull. A small "yelp" left Naru's lips as she bent down, her eyes meeting Mizuki's fist as he punched. The man let go of Naru's ponytail and quickly sliced at the girl with his kunai again, landing a quick slice across her stomach.

"Pathetic… You're even worse than the Hyuuga!" Mizuki shouted, grabbing hold of the girl's hair much like he had done Hinata's. He forced the girl to her knees, smirking as he looked in the direction of Hinata. "Look hard, demon… Look at what all you caused… Because of you, the village is in an uproar… Because of you, Hyuuga Hinata will be dying shortly… Oh, and let's not forget about Iruka-sensei…"

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Naru questioned, trying to look back at Mizuki.

The Chuunin sneered, giving another tug to her ponytail. Mizuki grabbed hold of the girl's chin, forcing her too look away from him and back to the ground.

"Don't you dare look at me, monster…" he muttered coldly. "Did I strike a nerve there? Oh, well… It doesn't really matter to me… But I suppose you have the right to know before I kill you… just like I did that fool."

"K-Kill?" Naru repeated, her voice beginning to sound a bit hoarse.

"That's right… Slaughtered trying to save the very demon he hated more than anything. It's kind of ironic, really." Mizuki mused. He tightened his grip on Naru. "You see… Iruka too was a victim of the Kyuubi, a victim of you. Twelve years ago when you attacked the village… Iruka's parents also tried to protect the village. They tried to protect him. However, like many of the villagers and shinobi, you brutally killed them without so much as a care."

"N-No… Naru would never…." Hinata tried to speak in her defense.

"Shut up, brat." Mizuki spat, throwing his kunai at her. Hinata screamed in pain as the kunai stuck into her right shoulder. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes… Iruka was never able to get over the fact that you killed his parents… His family… His friends. And to this day, he has sworn to avenge those he lost… Tell me, do you know how?"

Naru shook her head slowly.

"Moron… Let me spell it out for you. He hates you. He failed you because he hates you. He's held you back for so long because he hates you… He wants you dead… And I will make sure that he gets his wish… My own, farewell present to him…"

"N-No! Th-That's not true!" a voice coughed out, one that belonged to neither Mizuki, Hinata, or Naru.

The Chuunin looked over his shoulder with widened eyes to Iruka slowly staggering his way out of the bushes. Naru and Hinata both gasped at the sight of their teacher. They had never seen him in such a bloody, beaten state before. In fact, neither one of the two girls had any idea on how anyone in such a condition could still move.

"I-Iruka-sensei…" Naru whispered.

"You… How the hell are you still alive?!" Mizuki shouted, dropping his hold on Naru. "There's no way you should still be alive after the beating you took!"

"That's the problem with you, Mizuki… You never double check your work… or your sources." Iruka said with a weak chuckle as he fell to one knee. He winced slightly as he looked up at Mizuki, a small smile on his face. "And you couldn't be… couldn't be more wrong… I don't hate Uzumaki Naru… I hate the demon that was… that was sealed inside of her."

"Tch… You're delirious, Iruka…" Mizuki scoffed, looking in the direction of Naru. "Surely, you of all people know that this thing and the demon are one and the same!"

"No… Naru is completely different…" Iruka continued to protest. "She's hated for things she can't control. She has… had dreams and goals that she never got to seek or even try to obtain… She's despised… Mocked… Shunned… And yet, she still continues to exist. For this… this girl, I have nothing, but respect and a desire to see her grow…"

Mizuki's eyes narrowed as he charged towards Iruka. Grabbing the man by the throat, Mizuki forced Iruka to his feet, his hands tightening their grip. Still, Iruka didn't stop smiling.

"You fool… You and Hinata… The demon has tainted you both!" the silver-haired Chuunin shouted. "I'll be doing you and the village a favor by finishing you off… Sayonara, Iruka!"

Mizuki reached into Iruka's own pouch and pulled out a single kunai. He brought the weapon to Iruka's throat, and smirked. The tip of the blade slowly began to press against Iruka's throat, just to suddenly stop, much like it had with Hinata. Only this time, it wasn't stopped by force. Mizuki slowly looked over towards Naru, dropping both Iruka and the kunai at what he saw.

* * *

"Damn it all to hell!" Anko shouted. "Where the hell are they?!"

The woman had been hunting for Naru and Mizuki for sometime now. She knew that Konohagakure's forests were large, but it was only until now that she realized that large may just be an understatement. Taking a moment to rest, Anko leapt down from the tree she was currently standing in, and took a seat on a nearby stump.

"I just need a sign… A trail, loud noises, anything at all would be nice right about now!" Anko snapped in frustration.

Anko waited a moment, before slumping over a bit. A sigh of frustration escaped her lips. Either Kami was true prankster… or just being a total douche. Considering how long this was taking, Anko was more or less inclined to go along with the second choice. Slowly, the woman climbed to her feet. She yawned and stretched her arm over head before leaping back up into the trees.

"I guess I better get back to…" the woman trailed off as she began to look around. A sudden sensation took hold of her. One that sent a chill down to her very bones. "W-What the hell? Is that… chakra?"

The girl took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she stood silently in one place. A moment or two passed, before her eyes snapped open. A satisfied smirk graced her lips as the woman began to leap through the forest, heading towards the west.

"_About damn time…" _She thought as she moved towards the source of the disturbance. _"I just hope that I'm not too late…"_

* * *

The faint aura that had once surrounded Naru was now much darker. The girl's icy, pale blue eyes were gone, now replaced with hate-filled, angry crimson ones. Mizuki felt his legs begin to shake as the girl slowly began to approach him. He fell onto his backside, backing away as she walked.

"Wh-What? You didn't get enough the first time?" Mizuki asked Naru while reaching into his pouch. He pulled out three shuriken and smirked. "Well, have a taste of these!"

Mizuki launched the shuriken at the girl, chuckling as she stood perfectly still. It was almost as if Naru had no intention of dodging the stars at all. That is, until the last moment when she simply leaned her head to the left. The shuriken whizzed by her, with the exception of one that the girl caught between two fingers.

"N-Naru… How did she do that?" Hinata gasped in surprise.

Just a moment ago, the girl was barely able to keep up with Mizuki. Sure, she was getting in a quick hit or dodge once and a while. But judging from that, there was no way Naru should have been able to dodge all three shuriken… much less catch one between her fingers like that.

"_This feeling… It's so familiar…" _Iruka thought as he stared at Naru in awe. _"Where have I sensed this before… And is it really coming from Naru?"_

"I'll admit… That was an impressive catch and dodge." Mizuki smirked. "But, all it was was luck! There's no way some pathetic, under-trained monster like you is going to beat me!"

Once again, Mizuki quickly formed a single hand sign. Once again, four clouds of smoke appeared behind him. And once again, four bunshin appeared from the smoke, all glaring at Naru. However unlike before, Naru didn't raise her guard. She remained perfectly still, uncomfortably calm. The five Mizuki's all looked at each other and gave a silent nod before charging at the girl's direction. All of them pulled out a kunai, aiming the points in Naru's direction.

"Die, fox!" the Mizuki's all shouted in unison.

That's when Naru made her move. She didn't run away, nor did she raise up a guard. Instead, the blonde girl charged directly at the incoming group. She weaved in and out between the Mizuki's. Each one tried to slash at her with their weapons, but the girl perfectly dodged each one… until she reached the final one in the group. The last Mizuki laughed in victory as he slashed his kunai downward at Naru, aiming the blade for Naru's right shoulder. However, the girl grabbed hold of the kunai with her bare palm. The kunai began to cut into her hand, a small trickle of blood dripping from her closed hand. Yet even though she took the attack, Mizuki was unable to move the kunai in the slightest bit. Mizuki's eyes widened at the look on Naru's face.

She wasn't in pain, nor was the calm, cool, emotionless look on her face either. Rather a creepy, somewhat uncomfortable smirk was gracing her lips. Before the Chuunin had even a moment to gather his wits and react, a solid fist collided with his nose. Mizuki groaned in pain as he jumped back into formation with his bunshin allies. He slowly brought his hand to his nose, rubbing it lightly. He winced in pain at the exact moment he did that, noticing immediately that his nose was rather flat, and misshapen. His eyes narrowed in anger as he glared over in the direction of the girl.

"It suits you more than the old one." Naru suddenly said, still in her quiet, serious tone.

"Y-You… You bitch!" Mizuki shouted as he ran at the girl again.

He threw a punch at Naru, who managed to dodge it easily by simply ducking underneath his fist. Quickly, Naru rose back up, slamming her own fist into the man's gut. Taking the kunai she had managed to pull away from the man, Naru took it a step further. A quick slice cut across Mizuki's stomach, distracting him with pain just long enough for Naru to slam her fist into his face once more.

Mizuki staggered backing, holding both his broken nose and stomach. He looked up at Naru, who was slowly walking forward. Her eyes glanced down at the kunai in her hand, blood dripping slowly from the tip. Naru brought the tip of the weapon towards her mouth, before slowly licking it clean. Hinata gasped at the sight, not sure how to describe what she was watching. Iruka's awe had risen to complete shock. His eyes were locked with Naru.

"Y-You! Y-You're not human!" Mizuki snapped, backing further away from Naru. "W-What the hell are you?!"

Naru paused for a moment. Slowly, she locked her eyes with Mizuki. Her smirk widened as he began to find himself shaking.

"Demon… Monster… Fox…" the girl whispered. "I believe you called me these several times."

"That's right… That's exactly right!" Mizuki shouted as he climbed to his feet. The bunshin that were in the area all disappeared in clouds of smoke as he reached to his back, pulling loose what appeared to be an over-sized kunai. However with a flick of his wrist, the blade spread out into several others, causing the weapon to resemble an overly large, deadly shuriken. "You are a monster… You are a demon… You ARE the Kyuubi… And I will kill you hear and now!"

Mizuki jumped back, his eyes focusing solely on Naru as he began to take aim. Naru remained calm however, simply forming a single hand sign as she looked back at Mizuki. Several large clouds of smoke appeared behind her, revealing four perfect, fully-functional bunshin. Mizuki began to laugh at the sight.

"Bunshin? That's your great defense?!" the man laughed with glee. "What a complete failure! Even if you finally managed to get a grasp on that beginner jutsu, it's not going to be enough to save you! Farewell, Kyuubi!"

Mizuki leaned back and launched the giant shuriken at Naru. It flew towards the girl and her bunshin allies at an amazing speed, much faster than the smaller shuriken he had been throwing previously. Naru still didn't flinch. Instead, she began to charge straight at the projectile. Her bunshin following close behind. With surprising ease, Naru ducked underneath the weapon, her bunshin flawlessly following suit. Mizuki's eyes widened as he looked around, grabbing a kunai to defend himself with. Naru simply sighed, skidding to a stop while her bunshin kept running. Mizuki scoffed at the sight, rolling his eyes.

"Please, you think these bunshin are gonna be able to do anyth-agh!!!" Mizuki began to mock, only to be silenced as the bunshin tackled him to the ground.

The Chuunin began to struggle as the bunshin held him pinned to the ground. No matter how hard he tried to get free, the bunshin only tightened their grip. He paused in his struggling as a shadow appeared over top of him. Slowly, the Chuunin looked up to see the real Naru staring down at him.

"H-How… How is Naru doing that?" Iruka questioned.

"It was in the scroll…" Hinata whispered, her voice barely heard by her teacher. "The first jutsu in the scroll was a bunshin jutsu… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…"

Iruka's eyes widened as he looked back at Hinata. "So… You mean… Naru not only mastered a bunshin jutsu, but one from the Forbidden Scroll?!"

"That's impossible!" Mizuki snapped. "Let go of me, you damn demon!"

Naru smirked once more as she shook her head. The blonde girl slowly licked her lips as she leaned down, poking the Chuunin lightly in the forehead with his own kunai. It wasn't hard enough to penetrate the skin, but was more than enough to terrify him, that with the look Naru's eyes that is. Slowly, almost in a sadistic manner, Naru let the kunai drift down Mizuki's features, right until it hovered directly over the man's stomach. Slowly, her smirk began to widen as Naru drove the kunai into the man's stomach. Mizuki began to scream in pain as Naru drew the blade in, back out, and then in again.

"Does it hurt?" Naru asked, glaring at Mizuki with hatred. "I'm sure it hurt Iruka-sensei and Hyuuga when you did things like this to them…"

"P-Please! You c-can't do this!" Mizuki pleaded.

"Why not? Am I not a demon? A monster?" Naru questioned, driving the kunai into the man's stomach one final time.

Her smirk widened as she arose to her feet and stomped the weapon in as hard as she could, causing the man to begin to cough up blood. Mizuki's screams began to get louder. Iruka's eyes widened as he saw this. Naru… It was like she was a completely different person now… That feeling of dread and fear began to grow more as he watched the girl suddenly jump onto Mizuki's chest.

"N-Naru, that's enough…" he said quietly, knowing full and well his voice didn't reach the girl.

The girl's smirk faded away as she lightly placed her fingers on Mizuki's face. The Chuunin beneath her had begun to shake violently. Blood was beginning to soak through his vest.

"P-Please…. Please! I… I'm sorry!" Mizuki shouted. "S-Stop, I beg you!"

Naru's fingers tightened down on the man's flesh as she began to drag her fingers downward. Slowly, the skin began to peel back, blood beginning to run down his features combined with sweat and tears.

"Naru, stop it… That's enough…" Iruka repeated as he slowly crawled to his feet.

Still, Naru didn't stop. She only began to claw quicker. The girl tossed a piece of flesh to the side as she slowly reached Mizuki's eyes. She paused, hesitating as she looked the man's broken, disfigured face. Slowly, she reached into the man's pouch, pulling out a single shuriken. Slowly, she brought it to the man's sight. And slowly, another scream echoed the forest as she drove the shuriken into the man's right eye.

"Demon… You have no idea what I am…" Naru muttered. "Die? Not me, but you will…"

Naru began to repeatedly punch Mizuki's face. The man's voice hoarse too even scream at this point. Hinata closed her eyes in fear, placing her face into the grass as if it would mute the entire scene carrying out in front of her.

"No more, Naru! That's enough!" Iruka screamed.

The man winced in pain as he ran to the girl as fast as he could. Quickly, he grabbed the blonde's arm as it lowered to punch Mizuki again. Naru quickly spun around, staring Iruka right in the eyes. His hand was trembling as he held her. His eyes were full of fear, and yet… Somehow, there was understanding in them too… pity.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Naru stammered, her body beginning to shake.

"It's over, Naru. It's over…" Iruka whispered.

Slowly, Naru's eyes faded from red back to their pale blue shade. The bunshin which had been successfully holding Mizuki back slowly faded out of sight. Naru's arms slowly dropped down to her knees. Hinata looked up from the grass as the screams seemed to vanish in the air. She jolted her head as footsteps were heard. Anko finally arrived, just in time to see the event come to an end.

"Shit…" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Anko didn't dare take another step forward. Hinata slowly looked away from the woman, and back in the direction of Naru. The blonde girl and Iruka both slowly shaking.

"Iruka-sensei… What… just happened?" Naru quietly asked.

Iruka slowly looked up from Naru, over into the direction of Hinata and Anko. He then looked down at the remains of Mizuki, before back to the blonde girl. He bit his lip as he slowly shook his head.

"You… You did… nothing… Nothing at all…" he answered with a lump in his throat.

Naru looked away from her teacher. Her eyes fell towards Mizuki… He was hardly recognizable. If he was still alive, it was quite clear he would never recover… definitely both physically and mentally. Naru slowly looked down at herself. She looked at her own hands. They were bloody and bruised, much like Mizuki. The man's kunai still gripped within her left hand. The forest slowly became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The kunai fell from Naru's hand… and everything went black.


End file.
